Trainer of Legends
by Mint Man Bail
Summary: Two years ago, he was dealt a most crushing defeat. Now, Ash Ketchum has returned to battle in the grandest stage of them all. With new faces and old, see what happens as Ash, chosen one, is chosen again. To become the Trainer of Legends. Ash/Sabrina pair
1. Chapter 1

alright, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I got so many unfinished works, but this came out of nowhere, banged my head against the table six or seven times, and while I was disoriented shackled me to the chair and pointed a gun at my head before commanding me to write. I am not joking. Or maybe I am. Anyway, I got this idea from a great many fics I have seen out there. Ash goes away for years, becomes a master trainer while living as a hermit in some place, and then comes back to compete in a tournament he shouldn't even have heard about living in the boondocks. Usually under an assumed name to avoid those he called friends, cause they betrayed him somehow. If you read pokemon fanfics, you've seen this at least once. Now, for ships, I don't know what I'll do on that front. I was thinking OC or Cynthia, those are my favorites, followed by Anabel or Sabrina. I will not be doing a Harem, it just seems to not work in Pokemon fics. Now, lets get this started. Trainer of Legends, begin.

* * *

><p>Our story begins in a hidden cave deep within Meteor Falls. No one could find this place, unless they both knew it was there and had a psychic to teleport them to it. Within this cave, a young man of sixteen was battling an older man, apparently in his mid twenties. The younger man was tall, six feet even, with unruly black hair and angry blue eyes. His clothing was for the most part covered by a red and green cloak that fell over his body, but two gloves could be seen, black fingerless things with a symbol on them. It looked like a 'w' with the middle two lines extended into a 'v'(I'm making this my profile picture if you want to see it). The other man wore mostly red clothes, though they seemed to dance like flames. He had brown hair that fell perfectly parted, giving him an aristocratic look. His sea-green eyes gave a look of the haunted, as though he had seen too much in his time in life.<p>

Between the two of them were their weapons of choice, two powerful pokemon. On the younger man's side was a Flygon. On the older's side was a Emboar. Behind the younger man were three more pokemon, all babies. A Magby, Tokepi, and Riolu. A Bagon, far bigger than any other Bagon out there, was headbutting a boulder in the background behind the older man.

The older man smiled and said," Time to end this. Ganon, old friend, use Giga Impact." The Emboar nodded, and rushed towards the ground dragon fast, faster than most could hope to counter against. But Flygon wasn't most.

The younger trainer said," Let's see if you can take this. Sabakuryu(desert dragon), use Shatterpact."

The ground dragon nodded, before roaring as it took to the skies. Even so, it still took damage as Giga Impact hit it. It was able to shake it off with little effort. The older man watched in horror as Flygon gained altitude. Then with a cry it fell to the ground. As it fell down in a controlled spiral it began glowing orange. Then it hit the ground right next to the still recovering Emboar. The orange glow transferred into the ground as it began shaking before exploding outward, devastating the area of impact. Stone shards flew all around the two pokemon, dealing tremendous damage to both. But Emboar took the lion's share of pain. The fact it was still recovering from Giga Impact did it no favors. It gave a pained gurgle before collapsing. Flygon however stood up and roared once more.

The younger man gave a cold smile as he recalled his Flygon," Sabakuryu, return." The red beam came out of the pokeball, and returned Flygon. The older man grinned as he returned his Emboar. He walked forward to the younger and said," You've truly come far son. What was that last attack?"

The younger man smiled slightly and said," It's a combo move dad. I developed it as one of my ace moves, like you have. Shatterpact takes the power of Giga Impact, and combines it the widespread destruction of Earthquake. It gains height before falling to the ground in a Giga Impact, while preparing an Earthquake build up within the body. When it hits the ground, it transfers that built up Earthquake into the ground, and the kinetic energy of Giga Impact is also transferred. That creates the area of effect that destroys the ground around them. It also knocks up a lot of stone shards, and that's gonna hurt. It's like getting hit with Giga Impact, Earthquake, and Stone Edge all at once. The only drawback is it causes a lot of damage to the pokemon using it as well."

The father nodded, and thought of it. The impact causes some damage, but the real danger was the stone shards. That was what caused so much damage. And because it was a elemental based damage, it would cause more damage to certain types. like stealth rock. A ground dragon wouldn't be affected as much, but say, a fire bug would be hurt, a lot.

The father gave his son a clap on the shoulder and said," Well, I told you when you could beat Ganon in single combat that you would be ready to go out again, and you did that. Quite well too. So, lets go see the world again."

The son grinned, not the cold smile from earlier, but a happy look. He looked at the three babies coming towards him, and gave them all a hug. He said," You guys ready to go out there, see what's beyond this cave?" The three babies gave exited cries as they rubbed against him. The father went over to the large Bagon and said," So my little Draco, you ready to go?" The Bagon gave a nod as it said it's name, before running at the boulder one last time. As it's head connected with the boulder, the stone gave a mighty crack, before splitting down the middle. Bagon stood and cried out in triumph.

The man smiled as he held out his hand to the Bagon. It disliked Pokeballs. The Bagon took the man's hand, and walked back to the younger man with the three babies. Who had taken up position on him. The Tokepi nestled in his arms, the Riolu on his right shoulder, and Magby all but burrowing into his hair. The father pulled out a Pokeball and released the pokemon within," Psyder, I need some help."

A tremendous Metagross appeared before them. It looked at the two, and nodded, before the father said," Psyder, we need to go to Stark Mountain. Can you help us?"

The Metagross gave a look the man knew very well. it all but said,' do you really need to ask that boss?' Then with a grunt, teleport all of them to Stark Mountain.

The group appeared in a small cavern within Stark Mountain. But they weren't alone. As the father returned his Metagross, a voice spoke up behind them," I've been waiting for you, Ash Ketchum."

The two trainers turned to look at the man who had spoken. he had a hiking outfit, designed to handle heat well. He had red hair, vibrant and colorful. His eyes were a stormy gray. He continued," Within this cave is one who has waited for you for a very long time. it is a good thing you came now. Please, follow me."

Ash Ketchum looked at the strange old man before looking at his father. He shrugged before following the old man. Ash followed after. His father was a great judge of character, and if he followed, the man was trustworthy.

The old man lead them through a long hallway carved out of the living rock around them. He said," I recall you at one point came to Stark Mountain with a trainer named Buck. He wanted the Magma Stone, and he got it. But he didn't know that it would cause Heatran to be released. A man named Charon, a former head of the Galatic Organization, had the stone stolen from Buck so he could control Heatran and by proxy the eruptions of Stark Mountain. You and the police agent Looker managed to stop him, and you returned the Magma Stone to it's resting place at great risk to yourself, placating Heatran. Heatran recognized that for what it was. And it impressed Heatran. Now, I am Professor Yan. I have studied the pokemon here for some twenty years now, and Heatran respects me for it. Heatran is the king of this mountain, nothing goes on here he doesn't know about. He has spoken to me a few times, though he doesn't like to talk. He told me that when you returned here, his time in this world was over. I don't know if you know this, but Legendary Pokemon, they seek those that will protect their children. When a Legendary dies, it's soul passes on to the Hall of Origins, but it's body condenses on itself and creates an egg. This egg hatches quickly, within a few seconds, into another Legendary. This child is then given to one chosen by the parent legend, and will remain with that trainer until they die. After that, the child comes back to it's home, and takes up the duty of it's parent until the day they die, and the cycle continues. Ash, your courage and fortitude impressed Heatran, and so he wants you to raise his child. You have been chosen to be trainer of a legendary."

Ash was floored, and while they had listened, they had reached a door made of solid stone. Professor Yan pushed it open, and lead them into the next room.

The first thing Ash noticed was the Magma Stone, sitting exactly where he had placed it so long ago. The next thing he noticed was Heatran. He wasn't looking too good. He seemed tired. As Ash approached, Heatran looked up. He seemed to grin, before speaking in a deep rumbling voice," You came back. I knew you would. Professor Yan explained everything to you right?" At Ash's nod, he continued," Good. Now, the choice is yours to make. Do you accept the duties of being a Trainer of a Legendary?"

Ash swallowed thickly, before saying," Yes, I accept. It's an honor to be chosen to be a trainer of your child. Thank you."

Heatran nodded, before looking up and saying," Darkrai comes to take me away. It's time to return to my real home. Watch over my child Ash Ketchum, and stay true to yourself."

With that, his color faded as his body compressed. It was over in a few seconds, and there was a white egg with red and gray lines running through it. Then it broke, and from within came a small Heatran.

Ash looked at the baby pokemon, then at the other three babies on his person. He looked at the Togepi in his arms, and said," Togepi, you're going to go into the backpack, OK?" The egg like pokemon nodded, and swiftly went into his pack. Ash picked up the little Heatran, almost falling over from the weight. It had to weigh twenty pounds. He placed it within his arms, cradling it gently.

Professor Yan smled at the sight, and said," Come, I know a way out that has no Pokemon. I don't think you want to battle in here at the moment."

The father and son duo followed the professor outside, where the sun was setting. Professor Yan said," What will you do now?"

Ash's father answered," In two months time, at the Pokemon League, there is a tournament. My son and I plan on entering it."

Professor Yan said," I see." He appeared deep in thought. Finally he said," come by my lab when you arrive at the league. I have something that might interest you. I am the official professor of the Pokemon League."

Ash and his father nodded. Professor Yan started down the slope, and was soon out of sight. Ash smiled at his father, and said," Well, we have two months, and I have a few children to raise. Shall we get started old man?"

Ash's father, Keith Ketchum, nodded, and said," I know just the place."

-timeskip 2 months-

The Pokemon League of Sinnoh was situated on Lily of the Valley Island. It was a beautiful place, filled with flowers, plants, and plenty of wild pokemon. But today, it was playing host to the Tournament to end all tournaments. Every major trainer was there. All the top Pokemon Researchers were there. Each member of every Elite Four was there. The Five champions were there. And Ash and Keith Ketchum was there.

The Ketchum duo had just visited Professor Yan. He had given them both a useful pokemon. For Ash, he recieved an Absol, that he promptly named Disaster. Keith had received a young Duskull. He would train it after the tournament. They had already registered and were just walking around.

but then they saw something they would rather avoid. One leader of the most feared Team of Criminals the world had ever seen.

He stood tall at six five, with cobalt eyes and matching hair. He had on a frown as he looked dispassionately at the two Ketchums. He moved forward until they were face to face. He looked at the younger, dismissing him as a threat, then took in the older one. He said," Well, it seems the Ketchums have returned from their little Exile. Did you enjoy being a hermit Keith?"

Keith said," I don't know why you would ask me that. After all, if I enjoyed being a hermit, I wouldn't be here, would I Aegis?"

Aegis Rockwall, Leader of Team Chaos. One of the most powerful and dangerous trainers to ever live. It was said he could take on any Elite Four and their corresponding champion and win. He had refused the title of Champion when he did just that against the Hoenn Elite Four and Wallace. And he did it with only one pokemon. His pokemon had all pushed past their natural limits, and it was said that every so often, he would hold an auction where he sold one of his pokemon before donating the money to charities. He was rich, he was powerful, he was ruthless, and he was evil to his core.

There were rumors that he had captured Mew, but no one knew for certain. His team was never fully revealed. He used at most three Pokemon in any tournament.

Aegis smiled and said," We will have to talk at some point Keith. After all, Delia wants to talk to you as well." And that was the rub. He was married to Ash's mother. Ash had been born from a drunken one night stand with Keith. Keith didn't know his real last name, so when he heard that he had a son, he took on the mother's last name. But they couldn't marry, for Delia was contracted to marry Aegis. She didn't love him, but knew better than to try to divorce him. He had already told her that if she tried to leave him, he would have her son killed. She had agreed to be a good wife and never complain, so long as he never tried to make her or her son take any other last name than Ketchum. He had agreed, and that was the end of that. The truth was, Aegis was gay. he simply married her so Keith, who was his rival in all things, couldn't have her. He had slept with her on their wedding night, but after that never touched her. They barely saw each other even.

Aegis walked away from the two Ketchum men and disappeared into the crowd. Keith had a plan though. he knew it would come down to this in the end. Aegis had rubbed his face with the fact that he was married to the woman Keith loved more than life itself, and he didn't care about her at all. Keith had a plan to fix this. But it would have to wait for a while.

Several hours later, Ash and Keith were standing in a massive stadium. Mr. Goodshow was speaking about the tournament. Each trainer would be placed into a group of sixty four. those would each battle in mini tournament until only one was left. There were sixteen of these groups. After a single person was declared winner, they would go into the brackets of the true tournament. The elimination round as it was called would be a single pokemon battle until the final round, then it would be two pokemon each. The first two rounds of the finals tournament would be two on two as well. The third round would be three on three. And the final round would be a full six on six battle. The elimination round would take over a month to complete. Ash was in group 3, Keith was in group 9, and Aegis was in group 16. After eveyone was finished with getting their groups. Everyone was dismissed for the day. Tomorrow began the tournament. The first round of group 1.

-timeskip 3 days-

Three days after seeing Aegis and entering the tournament, Ash's group had it's first round. He was about halfway down the listing, match fourteen. He would be facing a girl of 13 years. Her name was Katrina. His round came quickly. As he and Katrina moved to their designated areas, the referee said," This is a single elimation battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Katrina Arashi of Lilycove City. Both trainers pick their pokemon now. Hold your pokeball in your right hand and wait for my signal to begin." The two picked their pokemon, holding the closed balls in their hand, neither having a clue what the other might use. The Referee nodded and said," Release your pokemon and begin."

Katrina said," Swellow, I need some help." And threw the ball. it popped open to reveal the proud bird of Hoenn.

Ash said," Show them your strength, Ureshii(japanese for Happy)." And from his pokeball appeared a Togetic.

The two flying types stared each other down, and then Swellow exploded into action just after the Referee said," Begin." It quickly moved towards Togetic in an Aerial Ace. Togetic tried to dodge aside at the behest of her trainer, but the move was too quick, and She took damage.

Katrina said," Swellow, lets make this fun, Tailwind."

Ash quickly realized that would make it annoying and said," Ureshii, don't let it do it. Use Flamethrower." the Togetic tried valiantly, but it was too late. The tailwind had succeeded, and Ash would need a new plan. The flamethrower managed to do some damage, but not enough. Ash was in a bad place and it was only the first round. He thought for a moment, then decided his course of action. He said," Ureshii, Reflect." The Togetic created the barrier just in time, as an Aerial Ace came at her.

On the other side, Katrina frowned. That would take time to get around. Ash continued as she ordered continuous attacks until the barrier shattered," Wish, then use Nasty Plot." The Togetic made her wish, then began raising it's stats with Nasty Plot. After a minute of attacking, the barrier was shattered, and Tailwind petered out. Right then, Wish activated, and healed Togetic. Ash smiled as Katrina prepared a second Tailwind. He said," Ureshii, use Stored Power."

Togetic flew into the air and glowed as a blast of power came at Swellow. It didn't get a chance to finish Tailwind, and the Swellow fell to the ground at the mighty blast. Ash said," Now, let's finish this up. Baton Pass."

Togetic nodded, and with a pop, disappeared. It had returned to it's pokeball. Katrina looked at the ref and said," Is that even legal in a one on one match?"

The Referee looked at the champions, where Mr. Goodshow also was. He stood and said," Let it be known, in these one on one matches, there are no restricted moves. As such, moves like Baton Pass and Roar are both perfectly legal. What Mr. Ketchum has done is completely within the rules. Now, Mr. Ketchum, please send out another so we can continue."

Ash nodded at Mr. Goodshow, and selected his next pokemon. He said," Time to shine my great king of the mountain. Let's show them how real trainers fight. Go Heatran."

With a mighty roar, Ash's Legendary pokemon appeared. There were gasps of shock and awe. The Fire Steel monster turned to Swellow, still on the ground. Ash said," End this. Magma Storm." And with that, it rained fire and pain.

By the end of it, Swellow was out, burns over it's body and scorch marks on the ground around it. It was only the all but impervious barrier made by a host of Psychic pokemon under the arena that protected the trainers, referee, and onlookers from harm. Katrina stared in amazement and horror at what this pokemon had done. She sighed, she knew it was done. And sure enough," Swellow is unable to battle. Winner Heatran and Trainer Ash Ketchum."

She recalled Swellow, and Ash recalled Heatran. The two walked into the center of the arena and shook hands, Ash saying," You did very well. Even when Heatran appeared you still stood your ground. That takes courage, something I admire."

Katrina smiled and said," Thanks, but honestly I forgot I could forfeit when Heatran came out. How on earth did you catch that?"

Ash grinned and said," You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He started walking away.

She ran up to him and walked next to the young man and said," Try me. I can believe a lot."

Ash grinned again before saying," Well then, how about over lunch, my treat?"  
>She gave him a coy look and said," Why Mr. Ketchum, are you asking me on a date?"<p>

Ash gave a sheepish look and said," Would you be interested if I was?"

She smiled at him and said," Most certainly."

He smiled," Well then I guess I am. Just don't expect much, I'm rather new to this whole dating thing."

She laughed and smiled at him," I find that hard to believe. I mean a handsome young man like yourself must have a line of women waiting on him."

He chuckled," Not really. I've been training with my dad for two years before I came here, and before that I was this naive little boy whose world revolved around Pokemon."

She grinned," I see. Well I'm sure you'll do just fine."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, until they reached an outdoor cafe. They quickly got their food, and sat down. Over the next few minutes Ash explained about his training over the last two years, his dad's Metagross teleporting them to Stark Mountain, meeting Professor Yan, Heatran's offer, which also included the backstory of his first meeting with Heatran, and finally the egg. He finished with," And for the next two months, we trained on an island off the coast of Canalave City. Then we came here."

Katrina looked at him in awe, never really understanding that legends choose who will use them. But then something clicked in her mind. She said," You mean to tell me that the Heatran that completely dominated against my Swellow is only two months old?"

He just grinned and shrugged," Yeah, he's only two months old. But for me, that's plenty of time to get him up there with my other pokemon. The fact that he's a Legendary helps too."

With that, they finished their food, and she gave him a number, saying," That's my hotel phone number. If you want to do this again, or just to chat, give me a call."

He nodded," Sure. I like to think that we're friends now. I'll keep in touch."

He turned around and left, never seeing her eyes sparkle with happiness.

As Ash walked back towards the stadium, he was accosted by a figure just as tall as he was. This figure stared at him for a moment, then said," So, you have joined the ranks have you?"

Ash looked rather confused, and said," What do you mean, Tobias?"

Tobias, the one who knocked him out of the Sinnoh League two years ago, said," Don't play with me. You remember what it was I beat you with two years ago."

Ash did remember. Darkrai, the terrifying nightmare pokemon, and Latios, the Eon pokemon. both Legendaries. Tobias nodded," I see you remember. You didn't think I caught those two did you?"

Ash gave a shrug," At the time, yeah, I did. But since getting Heatran, I realized that you couldn't have caught them. So, you were chosen, by two Legendaries, to watch over and train their children."

Tobias gave a shrug of his own," You'll see in the next round, in fifteen days."

Ash looked confused," What do you mean by that Tobias?"

Tobias gave a small smirk before saying," I am also in group three. In fifteen days by my count round two for group three will take place. And take a guess who you are facing then."

Ash suddenly got very scared," You?"

Tobias smirked and said," It seems fate wants us to battle again Ash Ketchum. I hope you are ready. I know I am looking forward to this." And with that, he walked away.

Ash stood there looking at the retreating back of the rival that took him down so easily. Six pokemon against him, it took four to take down Darkrai, and two more to tie with Latios. Ash didn't have a clue as to what his other four were at the time, and the chances of them being the same are slim. He would have to prepare for this. Darkrai had been with Tobias two years ago, and was extremely dangerous even then. Two more years after that. So much more time on his Heatran. This would be difficult.

Ash gave a smirk as he thought of what was to come. This would be his most challenging tournament ever. And he was loving it already. The distinct possibility that he would lose in the next round scared him, but at the same time thrilled him. This was what he lived for. This almighty thrill of pitting himself against the truly powerful. He was going to enjoy this. And, win or lose, he was going to leave that stadium with his head held high and his face splitting from the grin he would wear.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

here it is, my new story, and my first foray into the world of pokemon fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And as sad as it is, we open this story up, with polls. There are two polls to vote for. First, Should Tobias have a team of Legendary Pokemon. We have seen two Legendaries on his team for sure. And I have seen a fic on this site where he has a team of legendaries(Ash vs. Tobias: Redone, a great fic, if you haven't read it, you should, really). So that's the first poll, and the one that's done on my profile. The second poll will be done right here via review. I have plans for Ash to train THREE legedary pokemon. I don't want to have more than one pokemon from any region, and don't really want any of them from Kanto. So, I will list those that I want you to vote on, and you vote on them, 'kay? Though, I already have Heatran, and I have chosen one of the others myself, so you are really only voting on one. So, here are the choices:

Lugia

Ho-oh

Raikou

Entei

Suicune

Celebi

Groudon

Kyorge

Rayquaza

Latias

Regice

Regirock

Registeel

Jirachi

Deoxys

So, fifteen choices, the one with the most votes when I start the battle between Ash and Tobias will be chosen for the third Legendary pokemon Ash will train. You will notice that Latios isn't on this list, as are any Legendary from Unova. this is because, in the case of Latios, Tobias has him, we have seen it, or at least read about it, such as myself. And I refuse to make two people who will battle in the next few chapters have the same legendary pokemon. Even if Ash won't have one yet. As to the Unova Legends, I will choose the legend from that area personally, depending on what the Legendary Poll comes up with. So, if you like this chapter, leave a review for me. If you don't like this chapter, please tell me how I can improve. If you feel the need to flame, remember that I can and will block you from my stuff. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here is chapter two of Trainer of Legends. In this one, six more days have passed, and Keith is ready to battle. And Ash will meet with some old friends. let's get it on. Chapter two, begin.

* * *

><p>-timeskip 6 days-<p>

Six days had passed since Ash and Tobias talked, and Keith's group was battling today. Ash watched from the stands, with Katrina near him, as his father took the field. Katrina said," Ash, do you think your dad has a chance at this?"

Ash didn't even take his eyes off the field," My father has taught me more in two years about pokemon than any one, no, any three people has taught me in my entire life. He is a venerable warrior when he's battling, and has instict like you wouldn't believe. He won't fail here, not so soon. There are maybe six people who can hope to beat either of us. Believe me, he's got a chance. He's got better than a chance."

Katrina nodded.

On the field, Keith Ketchum stood on one side, while on the other, a boy no older than his son. He had blonde hair, and seemed like he was struggling to stay still. He had brown eyes and wore a green scarf. He also had an orange poketch. This was Barry, one of Ash's old friends.

Ash realized who his father was facing, and smiled. This would be good.

Back on the field, Keith walked forward and held out his hand to Barry. Barry gave it a vigorous shake, and said," You know, I knew a Ketchum once."

Keith smiled and said," Ash, right?" At Barry's confused nod, he smiled even wider and said," I hope you give me a good match. My son has spoken of all his old friends. And may the best trainer win."

Barry jumped up when he realized what was said," I plan on it." He started running back to the starting place, then suddenly stopped," Your son, Ash, right?"

Keith nodded," Indeed. Like I said, he's told me all about you and his other friends. How they were there for him when he needed it most. How they comforted him when he lost to Tobias. How they stood by him against all odds." By this point, the sarcasm was all but palpable.

Barry was noticably subdued when he went back to his spot. Keith took up his position as the ref said," this is a single elimination match between Keith Ketchum of Pallet Town and Barry Jun of Twinleaf town. both trainers pick their pokemon now. Hold the ball in your right hand and wait for my signal to begin." both of them grabbed the ball housing their pokemon and holding them out. The referee said," Release your pokemon and begin."

Barry threw his ball out and yelled," Staraptor, I need you."(does Barry have a release phrase? I never watched the show and don't recall if he has one from fanfiction. let me know)

Keith said," Time to prove your worth to me. Come, Ganon." And with that, threw the ball out, releasing his Emboar.

The referee said," Begin."

Up in the stands, Katrina said," So, Emboar, huh? I don't get it, why did he choose a fighting type. That gives Staraptor the advantage."

Ash grinned," Remember, they have to select their pokemon at the same time. They didn't know who would come out. And if I remember correctly, Barry's main team had four pokemon that Ganon could take on, easily. That he got one that isn't easily taken down is just bad luck."

Katrina blushed, she had forgotten that.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Ash's old friends were watching the match. Most of them hadn't joined the tournament, though Max Maple had. But he was in group 7, so he was watching the match with the rest of the group. Dawn said," So, Normal Flying against Fire Fighting. This is going to be good."

May simply yelled," Go Barry. Kick that old guys butt."

Meanwhile, Delia Ketchum looked at the name of the opponent, the old man as May had said. She gasped at the name staring back at her.

The gasp alerted the others, and Gary Oak asked," What is it Mrs. Ketchum?"

Max looked to where she was looking, and saw the name as well," Guys, look at the name of Barry's opponent."

After a moment, they all recoiled in shock. Ketchum was a very uncommon name. Professor Samuel Oak asked," Ketchum. Delia, is he related to you?"

Delia shook her head," Not exactly. He's Ash's father."

The group looked shocked at that. They had never even thought about Ash even having a father. At the back of their minds, they knew he had to have one, but it never came up. Out of sight, out of mind was the plan for those thoughts. Brock said," So, he's not exactly related to you, but he's Ash's father. Care to elaborate?"

Delia nodded," I was barely twenty one, and was contracted to marry this guy who I had never even met before. I had been harboring feelings for one of my oldest friends for six years by that point. Keith was so unlike everyone I had ever met. If things were different, I would probably be married to Keith now. Three days after my twenty first birthday, Keith and I went out for a night. He didn't know it then, but I was planning on getting him drunk and sleeping with him. I didn't want to have my first time be with a complete stranger, but rather with the one I loved. It worked out perfectly, but in his drunken haze, the protection he had used hadn't been put on right, and later, I found out I was pregnant with his child. Keith didn't know his last name, and so he took on the last name Ketchum. He confessed to me his own feelings when I told him he was to be a father. But the man I was to marry, Aegis Rockwall, heard of this. He and Keith were fierce rivals, and he hated everything about Keith. I went to him, hoping to get the contract revoked. He gripped my throat and told me that if I even think of leaving him, he would have my unborn child killed. If I waited until after birth, he would still have Ash killed. Aegis is a ruthless man, and would have no problem ordering the death of a child. So, I became his trophy wife, and Keith faded into the background. I wasn't allowed to see him often, and it was with reservations that I was allowed to even raise Ash. And when all that went down two years ago, Keith took Ash in, explained who he was, and trained him for the last two years."

After that, they all looked down in shame, remembering two years ago.

Down on the field, Barry and Keith stared each other down, and their pokemon did the same. But it wasn't to last, as Barry finally lost his patience. He yelled out," If you won't do something, I will. Staraptor, Wing Attack."

Keith smiled, phase one done," Kid, you need to learn restraint and patience. And now, I am your teacher. Ganon, Protect." A barrier appeared, and Staraptor fell right at it. The barrier held, and Keith said," Ganon, let's do this. Defense Curl."

Emboar curled up, building it's defense. Barry yelled out," I don't think so. Staraptor, Brave Bird." The bird rushed forward, intent on taking Emboar down.

Keith yelled out," Foolish kid. Remember, the early bird might get the worm, but the last mouse gets the cheese. Ganon, protect again."

Once again, Staraptor hit the barrier and bounced off. Barry was mad by now. Keith yelled out," Lesson two. Never assume you have the match won just because of type advantage. Ganon, Rollout."

The shock was so great, Barry didn't even get a chance to counter it. He watched in horror as the powerful rock attack hit his bird, hard.

And remember, for all it's power, Staraptor had sub-par defenses. It was strong and fast, but if the enemy could weather it, it was open to counter attacks.

Those were the thoughts of Barry as he watched his Staraptor take a fall. It hit the ground, and didn't move. The referee looked at it, then at Emboar, ready for more, and made his decision," Staraptor is unable to battle. Winner Emboar and Trainer Keith Ketchum."

Barry returned his bird and looked at Keith, who gave him a salute and walked away. he turned away, and went back to his friends, really subdued.

As Barry made his way to his friends to sulk, Ash decided to take a walk. He didn't know it, but he was about to see an old face from his past.

As he walked into the woods, taking in the nature, he saw a face he really hadn't expected. Professor Oak.

Oak turned around at the sound of a twig snapping, and saw Ash. He hadn't seen him in two years, but knew it was Ash. He had changed a lot, grown up some would say. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ash beat him to it," Hey Professor, you look well."

Oak smiled slightly, and said," I could say the same for you Ash. I am so sorry to hear about what your friends put you through. But," He was cut off

Ash said," Professor, there is nothing to worry about. I know there was more going on than I realized at the time, and I don't hold it against them. I was hurt at the time, but I got over it, and I'm stronger for it. Please tell them that, OK?"

Oak was shocked by the maturity Ash was showing. He probably shouldn't be shocked, but he was. He quickly nodded. Ash smiled at him. And without another word, turned and walked away. But before he left the clearing, he said," Professor, when my groups next battle begins, in nine days, I will be facing Tobias again. I would like for you and the others to watch when that day comes. I will show you just how much I have grown. Please watch me then, OK?" Oak nodded, and said he would pass on the message. Ash walked away with that.

Later that night, Oak gathered all the group together. He had researched, and found that indeed, Ash was in the tournament, in group three. He smiled at his next battle, Tobias was as strong as he ever was. He looked at the group that had gathered in his and Gary's suite. As researchers, they were given bigger rooms than trainers, in case they needed the space to study something. Brock, Misty, Max, May, Dawn, Gary, Barry, Delia, Caroline, and Johanna all looked at him expectantly. He said," Thank you all for coming. I have some great news."

Gary smiled at his grandpa," Well Gramps, don't keep us in suspence, tell us." The others expressed similar views.

Oak said," I was out in the forest today, after Barry's match, just thinking about things, and I met someone. It seems that Ash is here as well." And with that, everyone exploded in chatter.

After a few minutes, it quieted down, and Oak continued," Thank you. Now, I tried to apologize to him for what happened two years ago, and explain the truth behind it. But he didn't give me a chance." Here some of the more outspoken looked like they wanted to interrupt, but he powered on," He told me he knew there was more to it than appeared, and that he doesn't hold it against us. Any of us."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't blame them. Oak continued," He also told me that in nine days time, when the second round for the third group takes place, that he will be facing someone from his past. One of his most dangerous and powerful rivals."

At this point, Brock took a guess," Paul perhaps. I know he's in this tournament, though which group escapes me right now."

Oak shook his head," No, not Paul. He will face Tobias."

At this, everyone went silent and cold. Tobias, the one who knocked Ash out of the Sinnoh Conference two years ago. Tobias, who started the whole thing in motion. And in nine days, he would face Ash once again.

After that, the entire group went their own ways. But none would sleep for a while. Tobias was a nightmare, a boogyman just as bad as his Darkrai. And when sleep comes for them, it will be fitful, as they all remember the incredibly one sided battle Ash had against him. They only hoped that this time, it would be different.

Meanwhile, across the island city, a lone trainer looked up at the moon. Unshed tears could be seen in his eyes. He smiled even through his tears, and held up a cup of something in a toast to the moon.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

here we go. chapter two. Now, the first of Ash's old friends has faced off, and lost, against Ash's father. The polls are still running, and going strong. From what I have seen, though it might have changed by now, Tobias will not have a team of Legends. Though even if he does, you won't see it until later. Yes, Tobias has more time in this than in the next round of battles. He will be shown, many times. I am thinking about doing a bit of backstory so people can see how he gained the right to raise at least two legends. And, in the next one, we will see Aegis battle, though it will be fast. I will also skip ahead to Tobias vs Ash, the second round, as I like to call it. So, I will be calling it a night. Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep voting. Peace.

Mint Man Bail

additional note: Here are the poll results so far. I have dropped those that haven't received any votes as of 8 pm 6/21/11

Lugia 3  
>Ho-oh 1<br>Raikou 1  
>Suicune 1<br>Rayquaza 3  
>Latias 2<br>Deoxys 2

I will most likely have the next chapter up tomorrow, barring unforeseen difficulties. When that happens, the poll will close, and the winner will be announced. So far, Lugia and Rayquaza are tied for first place, with Latias and Deoxys in second. But you can see that.

Also, I apologize for the length of the chapter, or lack of it, but for now, I'm getting through the prelims as fast as I can, and don't have a whole lot of things to show other than battles and people's thoughts on them.

On a final note, for the legend poll, two details. One, if the winner is a tie, I will be choosing among the two which will be the winner. And two, I am not going to be checking if people have voted before. That means, if you want to vote again, you are welcome to. Now, for real this time. Peace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. Here it is, chapter three. Now, before we get to the stuff you came to read, a few words. First, I've been getting messages about the pairing. Let me say this right now. I don't know if there will even be a pairing in this story, but if it does happen, please remember that at the end of the day, it's my choice. Don't try to force your opinions on who you think Ash should be with on me. If you want to say that you would like to see a certain pairing, that's fine, but please don't send me a message just for that purpose. And remember, don't get upset if I choose another to pair with Ash. Now, the second point: what happened two years ago. Throughout this story, you will see references to 'what they have done' two years ago, and why Ash was with his father. I'll just come out and say it, I will probably never come right out and tell you what happened two years ago. Officially, this is to add a degree of mystery to the fic. You don't know what happened, and your imagination will try to fill in the blanks. Unofficially, it's because I honestly have no idea what happened two years ago. I have a few vague thoughts on the subject, but no definite idea. I don't want to use trite and used ideas for the betrayal of Ash by all his friends. So I'll never tell you what happened.

Now, next point, you might have noticed that Pikachu hasn't appeared in this story. There is a reason for this, and I'll explain in this chapter, so I'll not tell you here. Read the chapter to find out. And final point, I forgot to put something in the first two chapters, and only remembered recently. So here it is, the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

There, that's that. Now, I have nothing else to say, and so, let's get it on. Chapter three, begin.

* * *

><p>-timeskip 9 days-<p>

Ash woke up in his hotel room and sat up silently. He quickly went through his morning needs, and went down to the hotel dining room for food. As he walked, he thought on what would happen today. Tobias was an exceedingly powerful trainer. Ash still had nightmares about that Darkrai. Oh the irony of it.

Ash continued eating as his father appeared with food as well. They ate in silence, until they finished. Keith said," So Ash, you ready for your battle today?"

Ash gave a grin," Not in the least. But against this, there's not a whole lot I can do. I could train from now until the end of time, and still not be ready. Tobias is powerful, and his Darkrai is terrifying. His Latios is also extremely powerful. I truly hope I can win. But if I don't, at least I know I will go down after giving it my all. That I simply met a superior opponent."

Keith nodded," Against you, that is the best you can hope for. Just remember this one thing. Have fun. Win or lose, have fun with it, and it'll all be good."

Ash nodded, then checked the time. It was time to go. He said," Time to go. By the way dad, could you sit with my old friends. I hear Mom is with them."

Keith nodded, and they moved towards the stadium.

A few hours later, Ash was eagerly awaiting his battle against Tobias. He had chosen what he would use. Heatran wasn't strong enough yet to take on either of Tobias's pokemon that he knew of. He would go with an old friend. he held a pokeball up to his eyes. A normal ball with a flame symbol on it.

Up in the stands, everyone was waiting for this battle. Word had gotten around that Tobias, the undefeated winner of the Sinnoh League of two years ago, would be battling the one trainer that managed to beat Darkrai.

Aegis Rockwall looked down on the field from his place in the stands. He smiled to himself. This would be good. Almost as good as his own match.

-flashback-

On the sixteenth day of battle, the final group had it's first round. Aegis was the first trainer in the group. He walked out onto the field, and looked at the opponent. He listened as the referee explained the rules, and held his pokeball ready. When the command came to release, he threw the ball into the air, and it opened to reveal a Lanturn. His opponet threw out a Sceptile. The call came to begin, and begin he did.

"Lanturn, Flamethrower."

The electric fish opened it's mouth and launched a flamethrower right at the grass pokemon. The power behind the attack was so great that it melted the stone they stood on between the two pokemon, just from the heat. The attack connected, and Sceptile was finished before it could even start.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Winner Lanturn and trainer Aegis Rockwall."

-flashback end-

He smiled at the memory. No one could understand it. Lanturn was completely unable to use Flamethrower, so how did it when he used it.

Back on the field, Ash and Tobias faced each other as the referee continued talking. Ash took the ball he planned on using into hand when the call came, and when the call came to release, he threw it.

Across the way, Tobias brought out the pokemon Ash knew he would, Darkrai.

Each person watching the match was confused by Ash's choice. Most knew he had a legendary pokemon, and here he was using something that wasn't Heatran.

Tobias smirked as he looked at Ash's choice. This would be good.

The referee raised his flags and said," Darkrai vs Charizard. Begin."

Tobias began right off the bat," Dark Void."

Ash called out," Charizard, take to the sky."

Darkrai's Dark Void passed under Charizard as it did as it's trainer ordered. Ash smirked," Tobias, Charizard wanted a rematch against your Darkrai, so much so that it worked itself to the bone to get stronger. See the results of that training now. Charizard, Blaze."

Everyone watched in awe as Charizard glowed orange. Up in the stands, Barry was confused," Blaze? What kinda move is that. If Ash doesn't want to get fined three trillion pokedollars, he'll start making sense."

Max sighed at him," Blaze isn't a move Barry. It's an ability, just like Torrent. All the fire pokemon one can choose from as a first pokemon have this ability. When they are weakened, their fire moves are empowered. What I don't get is how Ash can make it use Blaze on command. It shouldn't be possible."

A voice came from the side," Kid, the impossible is possible with my son."

They all looked to see Keith walking towards them. He continued," Ash has broken through a lot of limits holding his pokemon back. Most of those pokemon called Starters in his possession can use their abilities on command. Now, sit back and watch the match. This is going to be good."

Back on the field, Charizard had stopped glowing. It now looked at Darkrai fiercely. Tobias smirked and said," Darkrai, Ice Beam."

Ash smirked as well," Charizard, Ember."

All thought he was crazy to call out the weakest fire move in existance. They were then understandably shocked when the ember matched Ice Beam in power. As the explosion from the two attacks connecting settled, Ash called out," Now Charizard, get in close. Fire Wing."

The fire dragon roared it's name as it's wings burst into flames. It then charged forward, and hit the Darkrai hard. Darkrai yelled in pain as Tobias yelled," Power through it Darkrai. Dark Void."

Darkrai pushed through the pain with difficulty and launched the Dark Void at Charizard. The attack hit the fire dragon. But to the shock of all, it didn't put the pokemon to sleep.

Ash smirked. Charizard had been most upset that it had lost in such a humiliating fashion two years ago. It had worked until it could overcome pokemon trying to make it sleep. He really was the perfect counter to Darkrai. Ash yelled out quickly," Charizard, grab it."

Charizard reached out and grabbed the legendary pokemon. As it lifted it to eye level, Ash yelled out," Now, use Focus Blast."

In Charizard's other hand, an aura of power appeared. Tobias was so shocked he couldn't even formulate a counter to it. This entire match had been confusing from the start. First, the use of Blaze without even taking damage. Then an ember matching Ice Beam. And now, a pokemon taking a hit from Dark Void and not sleeping.

Charizard released it's Focus Blast, sending Darkrai flying as the super-effective attack hit it point blank. Ash didn't let up," Charizard, Blast Burn now."

Tobias snapped out. If an ember was as powerful as Ice Beam, then the most powerful Fire move in existance would end this. He yelled out desperately," Darkrai, don't let it do that. Dark Pulse. Full Power."

Darkrai sent out the mighty pulse of dark energy. It met Blast Burn in the center of the arena. The resulting explosion took the entire stadium by surprise. When the dust settled, they were shocked. Where once was stone, now was glass. The fire had melted the stone into glass.

Ash looked at Charizard. It was in bad shape. Holding Blaze active all this time was taking it's toll. Add to that the powerful moves he had it using, and you had a recipe for disaster. He had to end this now. He yelled out," Charizard. It's time to end this. Inferno Tempest."

Charizard jumped into the center of the arena, and started glowing orange again. This time the glow intensified until all over the mighty dragon, fire was breaking out. It looked at Darkrai. Darkrai was up and ready, preparing another Dark Void. Charizard wouldn't give it the chance to use it.

Tobias yelled out," Darkrai, send it out. Dark Void."

Ash looked on impassively as the attack was sent out. At that precise moment, the fire on Charizard covered it's entire body. And with a beat of its wings, hell was unleashed.

Inferno Tempest was an extremely powerful move. It combined Overheat, Flamethrower, and Hurricane. Added to that was Blaze, and you had an attack that could take down a Legend. The overheat built up heat around the body of the user until fire as hot and powerful as a flamethrower covered the body. Then a flap of wings disperses the fire all around. It was a move that completely drained a pokemon of it's power, and if it failed to end the enemy, they would be left completely defenseless, weakened to the point of collapse. And if one tried to force Inferno Tempest when they were very weak, the strain could possibly kill the user.

But if used correctly, nothing could stand up to it.

So, as the fires burned down, everyone was treated to the sight of Charizard, standing proudly over the knocked out body of Darkrai. It was absolutely exhausted, and Ash already knew it wouldn't be battling again in these preliminaries. But it was worth it.

The referee looked at the field for a moment, then yelled out," Darkrai is unable to battle. Winner Charizard and Trainer Ash Ketchum."

The stands erupted into cheers as Ash and Tobias recalled their pokemon. They then walked to the center of the glass field and shook hands.

Tobias gave a smile as he said," Ash, you have truly come far. I don't know how you manage to do the things you can do, but you impress me. The better trainer won here today. I hope you go far in this tournament."

Ash smiled from ear to ear," Thank you Tobias. Now, I'm going to go let Charizard eat and rest. So if you'll excuse me." Tobias nodded, and they went their separate ways.

Two hours later, Ash got the info back on much his Charizard would need to rest. He was right, it would be a long time before he could battle again, almost two months. He was lucky they would give them a week to rest when the preliminaries were done.

Ash decided to go into the woods and let his pokemon out to run around. He couldn't put them through any strenuous training, but the fresh air will do them good.

He never got the chance to do that, because as he moved towards the forest, he saw the group of his old friends, along with his father, coming towards him.

Max ran forward, aiming to tackle him into a hug. Ash neatly side-stepped the flying tackle. He laughed as Max sputtered. He raised his arm in greeting," Hey guys. You like the battle?"

Barry ran forward and almost knocked him over when he hugged him. He said," Man, that was a great battle. But what was that last move Charizard used?"

Ash grinned," It's a move of my own invention. I'm good at combining moves to create new ones. That is Charizard's most dangerous and powerful attack. It starts by using Overheat and holding it against the body. This within a few seconds ignites the skin. These flames are comparable to a flamethrower's flames in heat and power. Then using the wings, the fire is scattered, and the movement of the wings create powerful winds as strong as the move Hurricane. These winds fan the fire, creating a blazing inferno that has no holes or weak points. It takes roughly thirty seconds to do this attack, and when it's charging up, Charizard cannot move, leaving him very vulnerable. And the strain it puts on the body is extreme. It needs Blaze to work, but if you wait until Blaze kicks in naturally, the pokemon will be too weak to handle the strain. Try and force the issue, and it could very well kill the pokemon using it."

Everyone was shocked by this. It was a monster of a move, but the drawbacks are extreme. Of course, it's the most powerful attack they had ever witnessed.

At this point, Dawn spoke up," Ash, I know we don't deserve it, but could you please..."

He held up a hand to stop her," Dawn. Please, don't. I told the professor the other day, and I'll tell you now. There is nothing to forgive. But, if it helps you. I forgive you all for what happened two years ago."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Ash gave them all a grin, and said," Professor, I want to show you something. A new pokemon I got a little while ago."

Professor Oak nodded, and they moved out to the forest. Ash pulled out a pokeball and said," Since he won't want to come out just to be shown off, how about a battle?"

Everyone looked at him, then Brock said," Why not. I'll take you on."

Now everyone looked at Brock, who looked sheepish," What? I don't battle all that often, but I am a pokemon trainer too. And I want to see how much Ash has improved."

He turned to Ash and held up a single pokeball. He said," A one on one match then?"

Ash grinned, and nodded. Professor Oak took up a position as referee and said," This is a one on one battle between Brock and Ash. No substition. You may begin when ready."

Brock threw out his ball," Crobat, go." The purple bat appeared, ready for battle.

Ash grinned," Time to shine, my king of the mountain. Go, Heatran." With a flash of light, the mighty steel fire pokemon appeared.

It should be said that for whatever reason, not one of them had seen Ash's first round, other than Keith. As such, none knew he had a legendary in his team. All were shocked.

Max looked in awe at the impressive sight. He said," Ash, why did you not use that against Tobias?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head," A couple of reasons. One, he's still young. He's almost three months old now. Another is Charizard wanted a rematch against Darkrai, who I knew would be Tobias's choice. So, I gave him that chance. Heatran is undoubtably powerful, but Darkrai has had years under Tobias. I couldn't get Heatran up to that level in the time I had."

Everyone was shocked again. Ash smiled," Now, shall we begin Brock. I'll let you have the first move."

Brock smiled. but on the inside he was sweating. Heatran was part steel, which means poison won't affect him, at all. Flying wouldn't do much either. Luckily, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He called out," Alright Crobat. It'll be hard, but we can do this. Start with Super Fang."

The bat rushed forward, and Ash stood ready. As Crobat came within distance, Ash yelled out," Heatran, show them your strength. Ancientpower."

Rocks started floating around the fire steel, and then threw themselves at the bat. But Crobat got off his attack, sinking his fangs into Heatran's armored hide. Heatran growled, and Crobat disengaged, forced back by the power of the Ancientpower.

Ash smiled as he called out his next attack," Heatran, shake it off and Lave Plume."

Heatran roared it's name as it reared back on it's rear legs. Then with a massive shaking, his front fell back onto the ground. Underneath Crobat, the ground burst open, and a column of fire and stone burst out, scorching Crobat's underside. It cried out in pain. Then it landed on the ground, and Heatran ran faster than most would think something of that size could run. Ash called out his next attack," finish this with Iron Head."

The top of Heatran's skull glowed with power, and it hopped up, using it's weight to increase the power of the attack. it landed with surgical precision on Crobat, and the poison type's eyes widened impossibly wide. And then he fell down, unable to continue.

Professor Oak nodded," Crobat is unable to battle. Heatran wins."

Ash smiled at Brock, who grinned back. They both recalled their pokemon, and then shook hands. Ash said," No hard feelings, right Brock?"

Brock shook his head," I figured I wouldn't win. I've been neglecting my training lately in favor of studying to be a better breeder and doctor."

Ash smiled," It's fine. I know not all of us are called to be battlers."

At this point May noticed something," Hey Ash, where's Pikachu?"

All of them wondered the same, but were quick to notice Ash's face. He looked like someone had just killed his dog.

Max asked," What's wrong Ash?"

Ash swallowed thickly," Yeah, I knew this was coming."

May said," What do you mean?"

Ash leaned down against a tree," It's a sad story, one I'm still not completely comfortable talking about. But you guys are my friends, and Pikachu's too. You deserve to know.

"Two years ago, after I left you guys to train with dad, we went to a secret area of Meteor Falls. It's a massive cavern hidden a mile or so below the main falls. The only way in is to have a pokemon teleport you there. There are wild pokemon like you would not believe down there. it's where we trained for the last two years. But that first night there, something happened. A wild Salamence attacked where we were sleeping. It caught us by surprise, and knocked all our pokeballs away. Dad went after his, but Pikachu stood in front of me and began to battle it. It wouldn't have been a contest if it wasn't for the fact that four more Salamence's also attacked. Pikachu did his best, but it wasn't good enough. He was knocked away, and one of the Salamence's charged for Hyper Beam. But it didn't aim at Pikachu, but at me. I was frozen. I honestly thought I was going to die. When that beam fired at me, I had already accepted that I was finished, but then something happened.

"Pikachu jumped in the way. The beam completely enveloped him. He was already weak, he had battled them all for nearly fifteen minutes, and had knocked out three of them. But that beam was too much for him. He. He," Here he broke down in tears.

Keith finished," The beam nearly tore him in two. Such a wound is not survivable. I was shocked when I went back to help, having gotten a few of my stronger pokemon. It wasn't needed. Pikachu survived for a few seconds, and in those seconds unleashed a barrage of thunders on the last two. it all but tore them apart. I've never seen anything like it. After it was done, those Salamence's were all down, several scarred. But Pikachu was gone. It was already going to die from the wounds, but using such power all at once burned him out all over again. We buried him in that cavern, with a tooth from the Salamence that used the Hyper Beam.

"after that, it took two months for Ash to come out of his funk, but when he did, he took to training like a mad man. He wanted to make sure that he, and his pokemon, would be strong enough to take on any challenge, so that they wouldn't have to go through such a loss again."

All were shocked. Pikachu, the unstoppable electric mouse they all knew and loved, was dead. Gone forever.

May went over to Ash, still quietly sobbing. And she hugged him. Dawn followed, and so did Delia. The three all gave him a tight hug as the dam burst all over again, and Ash sobbed for the loss of his oldest friend, his partner. The others were all taking it hard. Most had tears in their eyes.

As they all bonded over the loss of a dear friend, Keith couldn't help but think that this was exactly what his son needed to help him move on from the loss of his greatest ally.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

Here we are, chapter three. And the truth behind why Pikachu isn't around. I hope you all like this chapter. I had a blast writing it, though it was hard to describe Pikachu's death. Now, I am sure you all are dying to know who won the poll. So here it is, the winner is:

LUGIA

In the near future, Ash will meet with his second Legendary. And the third will be gained when the preliminaries are over, during the week off they are given before the main tournament. Now, I am done with this chapter, and so, I say to you all. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter four. A few things before we get to it. First, there will be quite a few time skips in this chapter. This is because I want to get through the prelims as fast as I possibly can, and to extend the length of the chapter. Now, I have been recieving messages about Pikachu, and his fate. I will say this here rather than reply to everyone, so as to get it out of the way. Pikachu is dead, because I have lately been reading a lot of stories where Pikachu is dead, and it intriques me. That is the official reason. A lesser reason is I do not know how to describe his fighting. I've tried in trial fics, and I am completely incapable of writing his fighting style. This should also be obvious after what I've just said, but I'll say it anyway. Pikachu is not coming back. For much the same reasons as why he died in the first place. But, I have an idea. it probably won't come to anything, but I have a method with which Pikachu might come back in a way. I won't say anything on it here, because I want to think on if I want to do this. But I will leave you a clue. It is possible to live on, even in death. It is possible to be immortal and still die. Think on it. If you get it, good for you. But don't send me messages on it, whether to ask what I mean or to tell me you get it.

Now, I have decided to have a pairing in this story. I will be doing a somewhat rare pairing, and the person will be introduced in this chapter. Actual romance will come later, if at all. Like Pikachu's fighting style, I suck at writing romance. And also, a figure from Ash's past returns, and the second Legendary appears as well. Now, let's get it on. Chapter four, begin.

* * *

><p>-timeskip 3 days-<p>

Keith Ketchum was in the stadium, awaiting his battle. He looked down at his Pokeball. He had decided which Pokemon he would use in each round when he found out about the set up of the tournament. Finally, his turn came, and he went out into the stadium. The crowd was going wild. He looked up to see his son, the love of his life, and all their friends were cheering for him. He then looked at his opponent, and saw a girl, only seven years old. His eyes widened at the sheer bloodthirsty grin on her face. No child should have such an expression. But he pushed through it.

The referee was droning on, explaining the rules again. He remembered from the first time, and didn't care all that much. He held out his Pokeball when told to do so. And when the call came to send them out, he threw the ball out as he called," Showtime, Undertaker."

He looked at his opponent's choice. He had the type advantage. They had Espeon.

The referee said," Begin."

The girl yelled out," Let's go Espeon. Bite."

Keith said," Foolish. Getting up and close to Undertaker is a stupid move. Undertaker, Will-o-wisp."

Keith's pokemon launched a barrage of small fireballs at Espeon, and it took, giving the pokemon a burn. But the bite hit, and Undertaker took a lot of damage.

Suddenly though, bandages came up around Espeon, wrapping it tightly. The girl said," What the hell?"

Keith yelled out," Hey, watch your language. There are young ears present. Including yours. But to answer your question, it's Undertakers special ability. Anything that touches him gets wrapped in the bandages, making their ability the same. This is the power of Mummy."

The girl yelled," Well that's not going to matter. Espeon, take that coffin down. Psychic."

Keith smiled," Foolish little girl. Undertaker, Hex." The psychic was about to be launched when the burn acted up, making it flinch and giving Undertaker an extra moment. That was put to good use as the Hex flew out and hit Espeon. It flew back, hitting the wall, hard. The girl was shocked, and Keith explained," Hex is a ghost type move that gains power if it's target is affected by a status effect, such as that burn. Now Undertaker, use Power Split."

The two Pokemon glowed as something happened. Keith smiled, and watched as Espeon got back up from the devastating Hex. Keith said," Time to end this, I think. Undertaker, lets put an end to this charade. Use Shadow Ball."

The girl yelled out," Espeon, don't let it use another attack. Psychic, full power."

Sadly, it was not to be. Espeon, weakened by the devastating Hex, and in constant pain from the burn, wasn't up to the task. The Shadow Ball tore through the psychic energy like it wasn't there, and hit Espeon, hard.

The little Pokemon gave what sounded like a cry mixed with a gurgle, and collapsed.

The referee took a quick look at the field, and raised his flag," Espeon is unable to battle. Winner Cofagrigus and trainer Keith Ketchum."

Keith grinned from ear to ear as he walked over to his pokemon, a powerful looking Cofagrigus with a most unusual coloring. it was mostly purple and white. A shiny Cofagrigus.

Keith returned Undertaker, and went forward to shake hands with the girl. She merely scoffed and turned away, heading out of the arena. Keith shook his head, and headed out as well.

-timeskip 4 days-

four more days had passed, and now Ash's third round had arrived. He had decided to do what his father had done, and chose his Pokemon before the match. This time, he was going to use another old friend.

His turn came, and he entered the arena. He took his designated spot, and looked at his opponent. A young man with a cape faced him. A dragon trainer, they all tried to emulate the most famous dragon trainer out there, Dragon Master Lance.

When the call came to pick their Pokemon, Ash pulled out his. And then the call came to release.

The young man said," Let's go, Altaria."

Ash threw his Pokeball out and said," Show them your strength old friend."

The referee yelled out," Begin."

The dragon trainer yelled out right off the bat," Show that overgrown moth who's boss. Dragonbreath."

Ash calmly said," Quiver Dance to dodge it my friend."

Ash's pokemon began swaying to music only it could hear. It's dance took it out of the path of the attack. The man grew frustrated by Ash apparently not taking this match seriously," Altaria, get that bug. Hyper Beam."

Ash countered quickly," Don't think so. Use Tailwind."

The beam missed as the wind picked up, increasing Ash's pokemon's speed.

The dragon trainer grew even more frustrated," Why aren't you taking this seriously brat?"

Ash's smirked," I am, deadly so. I think it's time to end this. Psybeam."

The beam lanced forward like a bullet, smashing into Altaria and throwing it to the ground.

Ash's opponent gaped, before asking," How can that bug be so strong?"

Ash smirked even more as his old pal hovered in front of him," This is one of my oldest pokemon. I got him shortly after beginning my journey six years ago. He's my second Pokemon, and the oldest one I have left. When I got him, he was so weak I caught him without even battling him. He had to fight two criminals almost immediately after catching her, and the battle was so great, he evolved right then and there. While getting through the forest we were in, he was taken by wild Beedrill, and held hostage. I found him in the middle of the nest, and got him out. But doing so angered the Beedrill, and they attacked us. He evolved again to beat them, and put them all asleep with Sleep Powder. Since then, he has been a powerful ally, and a great friend. He went away for a time to mate, but came back to me two years ago. Now, let's finish this up. Butterfree, use Bug Buzz."

The Butterfree Ash caught so long ago launched a barrage of sound from it's rapidly beating wings, and the dragon trainer laughed," Fool, that's not going to do anything. Altaria, get him. Dragon Pulse."

Altaria sent out a pulse of energy at Butterfree, hitting it hard. But the Bug Buzz had also hit. The two fell to the ground, and struggled to get back up. Butterfree got up with little trouble, as this was the first time it had gotten hit. But the same could not be said for Altaria. But it got up after a moment, and yelled out it's name in anger.

Ash decided to play it safe. An old standby, one that hadn't failed him before. He said," Butterfree, use Sleep Powder."

Butterfree used it's wings, beating majestically, and powder was scattered all over the battlefield. The dragon trainer could only watch in shock as his mighty dragon was put to sleep. But he knew it would only be a matter of time before she woke back up.

Ash wasted no time after he saw the dragon sleeping," Butterfree, use Roost."

The bug fell to the ground, sitting down as it's scrapes and minor bruising disappeared. After a moment, it launched itself back into the air, and hovered there. At that moment, Altaria woke up.

both knew they had to end it now. The dragon trainer said," Enough of this. Altaria, use Draco Meteor."

As the powerful dragon move began to form above them, Ash said," Yeah, time to end it. Butterfree, Bug Buzz one more time."

Butterfree vibrated it's wings again, as the meteor fell down on him. The buzz hit Altaria, knocking it down again. Just as the meteor would've hit, Ash said," Protect."

The green shield appeared right before the meteor hit, and it exploded on contact. Altaria was struggling to stand, and Ash saw it would get up soon. He wouldn't give it the time," Butterfree, it's weakened. Finish it off. Twister."

The dragon trainer's eyes widened as his head snapped up. The twister wrapped around Altaria, and he knew it was finished. When the twister died down, it was indeed over.

The referee looked over the field, and decided," Altaria is unable to battle. Winner Butterfree and trainer Ash Ketchum."

Ash called back Butterfree and walked forward. The other trainer did the same, and they shook hands, before departing.

As Ash walked out, he decided to go out to the woods and rest. That match had drained him, and Butterfree was also deserving of a break. But once again, it wasn't to be.

He turned a corner and bumped into someone. He felt them fall over, and looked down, holding his hand out," Sorry about that, didn't watch where I was going. You OK, Miss... Me...Melody?"

Melody, a girl he had met once, a long time ago. She smiled at him, getting up and dusting herself off," Hey Chosen One, been a while hasn't it?"

Ash was stumped," Melody, what are you doing here. I thought you would never get off those islands?"

Melody actually looked sheepish at that, and said," Well, it's a long story, but the short version is I'm supposed to bring you to someone who wants to meet you again."

With that, and ignoring his protests, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him off. After a minute of that, she started talking," It all started about two years ago. After all that with the orbs and the birds, I started hanging out with Lugia. He and I both missed you, and we became friends because of you. He would protect our island, and I would give him companionship, something he treasured. Also, during that time, another trainer appeared on the island, hunting for Lugia. I thought she would try to capture him, but both of them said it wasn't like that. She had also been helped by you, and considered you a friend. When she heard you had met Lugia, she went to meet him too. But after a while, Lugia started getting weak. He was fading. He finally died about a year and a half ago."

Here, Ash looked down, sad that his friend, one who helped him save the world, was gone. Melody continued," Before he died, he told us this 'when the grand tournament begins, seek out the chosen one, and present him with my young. He will understand.' Then he faded, and an egg formed. That hatched into a Lugia child. Me and the trainer, who asked to not be named when I told you about this, raised Lugia as best we could, until now."

Here, she entered a forest clearing, and Ash saw it. There, sitting down on the ground, was a Lugia. It wasn't as big as it's parent was when Ash met him, but it was still quite big. Then the Lugia spoke to him," Hello Chosen One. My caretakers have told me about you. You are supposed to take care of me now, as my trainer. I am supposed to ask this when we meet, but will you accept the duties and resposibilities of being my trainer?"

Ash swallowed. It was so far outside what he was used to. A second Legendary wanted him to train it's child. He steadied his nerves and said," I accept. It's an honor to be given this opportunity."

The Lugia nodded, and a ball floated over to him. Lugia said," My caretakers captured me with that ball, so I couldn't be captured by another. Now I am yours." He noticed it was a unique ball, being a Dive Ball. He held it forward, and recalled Lugia.

When he did, he noticed the person standing behind where Lugia had been. She walked forward, and Ash felt his breath catch. He knew this person. She had been one of his most difficult battles. The Psychic gym leader of Kanto, Sabrina.

She nodded to Ash, and said," Hello again, Ash. We have much to discuss."

-timeskip 2 days-

Today would see Keith in his third match. He smirked as he held up his Pokeball. This would be good.

Up in the stands, Ash watched, though his mind was elsewhere. He mulled over the words Sabrina had told him two days ago.

Apparently, the Lugia he had befriened that day had spoken about how Ash had come up the last time the Legendaries gathered. The Legendaries gathered once every year to report to Arceus about anything that might be of interest. Ash had been brought up, because Heatran had said even then that Ash would be the one who trained his progeny when his time came. Cresselia had said that she had seen that he would survive to see Ash again. Lugia, who was falling ill and knew his time was coming, had told them that he planned on Ash training his child too.

And then another Legendary, one Ash hadn't even met before, told them that he wanted Ash to train his child too, if he passed while Ash was living. He had also said that he had forseen that he would die soon, and that his current trainer would deliver his child to Ash when the time came.

Ash didn't know what that meant, but for now, he was going to watch his father.

Keith smirked, wouldn't his son be surprised. Finally, his turn came, and he moved onto the field. He looked at his opponent. A professor.

Professor Rowan looked at his opponent. He knew he was an old man, and most considered him weak now, a thing of the past, but he would show them. He truly didn't expect to win this tournament, but he would give a good showing. He had already proven that he wasn't a old man whose time had passed. Now, he would face the father of a boy he met once upon a time.

The referee told them to select their Pokemon, and they held out the balls. Then the call came to release, and both sent out their pokemon with their cries,

"Help me old friend."

"Show them your devotion, Koori(ice)."

On Rowan's side, a massive Torterra appeared.

On Keith's side, appeared...

Up in the stands, the girl that lost to Keith in the last round yelled in the suddenly silent stadium," WHAT THE HELL?"

A legendary pokemon. A native of Hoenn.

Regice.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

Alright, who thought this would happen. Who thought I would give another person a legendary? And my other main character even.

I am having fun with this, and I apologize for taking so much longer than my other chapters. I was having some issues with my computer, and kept losing what I had written. Anyway, I introduced two characters in this chapter, and got Ash his second Legendary. I even made it so he could use it right away. And he will. Ash's next round will feature Lugia. Which should be next chapter.

Also, I have brought back Butterfree. The story is, he returned to Ash just before he went into the cave, and lost Pikachu. No one but Keith knew he had come back to Ash. What happened to his mate? Use your imaginations. I might give a reason later, but not likely. Just accept that he is here. And I will say this right now, Ash will be using Pidgeot in this. I'm bringing all the old ones back. Not really, but you get what I mean.

Now, the battles should get tougher, and thus longer. Ash and Keith will begin to struggle for their victories, if they win at all. And if anyone thinks Tobias was defeated too easy last chapter, just remember that shock and awe count for a lot in the battles. Now, I am tired of writing, so I will end it here. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter five. In this, Professor Rowan and Keith have it out, and Aegis makes a special appearance. And Ash battles, with his Lugia. Now, I hope to have the prelims done by next chapter. Just remember, I will only be showing Ash's and Keith's battles, usually. That'll change in the main tournament, but for now, I'm moving through the prelims, and quickly too. Now, lets get it on. Chapter five, begin.

-0-0-

Rowan and Keith stared at each other as their pokemon did the same. To those in the know, it would almost seem a battle of opposites. Torterra have some of the best defenses out there, but their special defense lacks. Same with the attack stats. Regice was built almost opposite that, with high special stats, but less than stellar physical atributes. Both were tanks, and both could know moves that would completely mess up the enemy. Regice with it's ice type attacks would completely dominate Torterra from a type matchup stand-point. But a well trained Torterra would have powerful steel type moves. Devastating against Regice. While some would say Regice had the advantage, being a legendary and with a clear type advantage, the smart ones would realize that these two were probably evenly matched.

Keith knew all of this. He also knew Regice was young, only a few years old. Regice had appeared to him when he was studying some ruins three years ago, and told him that it had been hunting for a worthy trainer. It had seen him save some young pokemon from a cave in, and felt respect. He had willingly joined Keith then.

Keith had never shown Regice to anyone, not even Ash. It was his little secret, and now it was time for it to shine.

"Koori, let's start this right. Use Hail."

Above them, the skies darkened, and with a cry, hail started to fall. Rowan pulled his coat a bit closer and said," Let's see you handle this. Torterra, Earthquake."

The land turtle reared back on it's back legs, and then fell forward. The ground shook around them, and the shaking caused some damage to Regice.

Keith frowned. This would take some effort. He called out," Koori, use Blizzard now."

As the powerful ice move started, up, Rowan yelled out," Torterra, Amnesia now."

Just as the mighty attack hit, the continent pokemon gained a blank look on his face. The extra special defense from Amnesia was possibly the only thing that saved it at that point.

Rowan smiled at his pokemon, and then calmly said," Torterra, use Light Screen."

As the barrier of light appeared, Keith grew concerned. Now it would have a lot of defense from special attacks. He would have to rethink his strategy, and quick.

Rowan saw his opponent thinking, so he decided to press his advantage," Torterra, Iron Tail."

Keith knew his pokemon wasn't fast enough to dodge it. but he could use this," Koori, take him down. Avalance."

The Iron Tail hit Regice hard, but not hard enough to take it down. And with it up close and personal now, Keith could take advantage. The Avalance attack was devastating to the mighty turtle. High defense or not, taking such a pounding from an attack four times effective had to hurt. Not to mention since Regice was recently hurt, the attack was even more dangerous.

Keith didn't give a chance to recover from the damage. He called out," Koori, use Ice Punch, and then Ice Beam attack."

Rowan yelled out," Counter it with Iron Tail, and then use Earthquake to get some distance."

The Iron Tail was forced out of alignment from hitting Regice, but it did it's job of stopping Ice Punch. Ice Beam quickly followed, but the Earthquake made Regice lose it's footing at the wrong moment. The Ice Beam went wildly off course.

Rowan saw his protective Light Screen fading, and decided it needed to be held up," Torterra, use Light Screen again."

As the screen of light formed, Regice was already moving to it's trainers cry of," NOW Koori, use Brick Break."

As the Light Screen took hold, Regice brought it's arm down upon it, shattering it into a million pieces. Keith smiled, time to take this thing down," Koori, Blizzard. Full Power."

The mighty ice move came up and tore into Torterra's body. And Rowan saw something that made him lose all hope. The ice was freezing his pokemon.

When the attack ended, Torterra was completely frozen. Keith smiled," It's over Professor Rowan. Koori, finish this. Hyper Beam."

Rowan knew he was finished. But he accepted that. He had made a good showing. But another, stronger opponent had appeared.

The beam hit Torterra, and the continent pokemon, abused by the countinuous ice assault, couldn't handle it. When the beam faded, it showed Torterra on it's back, eyes swirling.

The referee raised his flag," Torterra is unable to battle. Winner Regice and trainer Keith Ketchum."

Keith gave a small smile, and walked up to the professor as they both recalled their Pokemon. After a firm handshake, the two departed.

As Keith exited the stadium, he came face to face with Ash. Ash gave him a hard look," Why didn't you tell me about him?"

Keith knew what he was talking about. He smiled slightly, but stopped at Ash's frown. He said," I honestly don't know. I just didn't think about it. Sorry."

Ash sighed, but said," Fine. It just surprised me is all."

By then the rest of the group had joined them. As they all chattered about his victory and his Regice, Keith felt something. A person was approaching, and he didn't like this person.

What hardly anyone knew, was that Keith had a minor aura sense. He could feel when people came close, and sense if they had malicious intent.

As they turned a corner, the presense was right there. And while it didn't have malicious intent, it was still an evil sense.

The group noticed his distraction, and wondered what was wrong. So, they were rather surprised when Keith said," Did you enjoy watching that, Aegis?"

The sheer coldness of his voice scared some of the younger members. Aegis Rockwall stepped out from behind some crates, and gave a smirk," I have to say, it was impressive. You are just full of surprises. Really, a Regice."

Delia looked between the man she loved, and the man she married. Aegis continued," Keith, I'm going to show you something, in my next match. I want you to watch, and understand. And know, that Regice and my choice will battle if we meet up in this tournament."

And with that, he walked away. The happy mood had been dampened by Aegis and his words. Keith decided to return to his hotel room and plan for the future.

-timeskip 2 days-

Today was the beginning of the fourth round, and both Ash and Max would be battling today. Tomorrow, the other groups would finish up their rounds, and Keith and Aegis would battle as well.

Ash was walking towards the stadium, thinking on what he had seen yesterday. Aegis was also full of surprises.

-flashback-

The group watched as Aegis walked onto the field. The referee was talking, and then ordering them to choose their pokemon. Then the call came, and both pokemon were released.

On the opponent's field was a Froslass. On Aegis's was something that shocked everyone.

Registeel.

After seeing one Regi-type just yesterday, seeing another shocked people.

The battle began, but it was over just as quickly. A call of Metal Claw came from Aegis, and Registeel was already moving. The claw threw Froslass away, and it hit the wall.

The opposing trainer tried to mount some sort of counter attack, calling out for Ice Beam. But, before it could, Aegis called out," Lock on and Zap Cannon Registeel."

The lock on targeted Froslass, and the Zap Cannon tore apart the Ice Beam, smashing into the opponent with the force of a train. It was over, Froslass was completely finished.

-flashback end-

Now, it was Ash's turn to shine. He walked out onto the arena, and people cheered for him. He held up his hand, pokeball already clenched within it.

He looked at his opponent. One who he knew. An old enemy. Drew.

The two stared at each other as the referee explained the rules. Then the call came to release and begin the battle.

Drew threw the pokeball high as he said," Show these Peons your power Flygon." the dragon appeared in a flash.

Ash called out," Drew, I'm not going to hold back on you. Time to shine, my beast of the sea. Come, Lugia."

Eyes widened as the Psychic Flying type appeared and sang it's haunting melody. In the stands, Melody and Sabrina watched with smiles. The rest of the stadium, and especially his friends, were shocked. Two Legendary pokemon? it was almost unheard of.

The referee was sweating. Didn't this guy know of restraint. But anyway," Flygon versus Lugia. Begin."

Drew knew he had to end this, quickly," Flygon, don't let that thing intimidate you. Start off with Rock Slide."

Ash called out," Let's do this Lugia, use Hydro Pump." The blast of water flew out of Lugia's mouth, and crashed with the Rock Slide, stopping the attack. Ash continued," Now, use Aeroblast and Future Sight."

Up in the stands, Max was amazed at this battle. Ash wasn't holding anything back. As he watched the attack hit, and Lugia glow, he knew this was going to be an epic battle.

Drew knew he was backed into a corner, and it was only the beginning. He called out," Use Hyper Beam."

The ground dragon charged his beam, and Ash calmly said," Dodge it Lugia."

The beam fired, fast. but Lugia was already gone, flying around to avoid the attack. Drew yelled out," Keep it up Flygon. Let's show this upstart whose best."

Flygon continued to use Hyper Beam for a few moment, but then stopped as an invisible force slammed into him.

Ash smiled, Future Sight. He called out," Now, while he's down, use Sky Attack."

Lugia began glowing, as Flygon struggled to stand As the dragon got back up, Lugia unleashed it's attack, and Flygon flinched at the attack racing to him. It would cost him dearly.

As the attack it, the arena lit up in light from the explosion of power coming off it. When the light finally died down, they saw Flygon, still standing but in intense pain.

Drew drew in a shaky breath, and said," Flygon, we gotta take this thing down. Use Rock Slide again, and then Faint Attack."

Ash smirked, and called out," Lugia, lets show them real skill. Stop the Rock Slide with Hydro Pump, and then Aeroblast through that Faint Attack."

Lugia did exactly as told, and the result was different this time. The Rock Slide and Hydro Blast had the same resuilt, but the Aeroblast and Faint Attack both hit their targets. Most were confused by this, but Ash realized what had happened," Crap, Faint Attack can't miss, at all. It must have sensed the attack and moved, allowing Aeroblast through to Flygon."

And true, both had taken damage. Drew was happy to finally done some damage to the Lugia," Yeah, take that. Flygon, let's keep this up."

Ash gave a small grin before saying in monotone," Recover."

Lugia began to heal the damage done to him. Drew was rather upset that his attack was so easily shaken off. He said," A barrage of Faint Attacks, Flygon. Now."

And with that, the dragon began pelting Lugia with the dark attacks. Lugia was dodging as best it could, but when it's attacks that can't miss, well, no dodging will help you.

Then Ash saw it, the exact moment he had been waiting for. Lugia was up close to Flygon. He yelled out," Now Lugia, use Avalance!"

The psychic flyer roared it's name as it called upon the fury of ice, bringing it down right on Flygon.

Ash called out as Flygon began to get back up," Recover again, and get some distance."

Lugia recouped some of the damage it had been dealt, and flew off to await the next attack.

It wasn't long in coming. Drew was absolutely raving by this point. He screamed out," Flygon, take that thing down now. Draco Meteor. FULL POWER."

Flygon began building up power, and the orange glow began to form. Ash mumbled to himself," Wait for it, wait for it."

The attack reached it's peak, and Ash called out," Lugia, Aeroblast that meteor."

Lugia did just that, firing the powerful attack right at the meteor.

Drew realized his mistake about half a second too late. the flying move slammed into Draco Meteor, causing it to detonate. Right on top of Flygon. It fell to the ground.

Ash watched as it continued to try to get up. He knew he had to end this soon, or it would hurt itself. He called out just as Flygon rose up," Dragon Rush Lugia."

Lugia flew forward, slamming into Flygon with fury. Flygon, battered and bruised, gave a noise that might have been a cry, but was more like a whimper. Then fell down, not moving beyond breathing.

The referee looked at both Pokemon, and said," Flygon is unable to battle. Winner Lugia and trainer Ash Ketchum."

The stands erupted in cheers, and Ash waved as he recalled Lugia. He moved towards Drew, and held out his hand. Drew grew angry at this, and slapped the hand away. And with that, he stalked away.

Ash shook his head at the unsportsman-like behavior. He walked back into the halls, heading for the door.

As he moved towards the hotel, his friends met up with him, and bombarded him with questions. Ash just smiled through it all before explaining how he got Lugia.

-time skip next day-

Keith would face his fourth battle today, and he was excited. He was waiting on his turn in the stadium. It wouldn't be long now.

Up in the stands, Ash was sitting with Sabrina and Melody. Katrina was off visiting some of her other friends, and the rest of Ash's friends were grouped together to cheer for Keith.

Sabrina looked down at Keith, and smiled a small smile. She had a vision of his battle today. It showed him using a spectacular attack with power and fury behind it on his opponent. She already knew he would win.

When she said as much to Ash, he grinned," I know he will win too. I don't need psychic powers to tell me that. He told me that he was using his most powerful pokemon in this match. Stronger than even his Regice. The fact that he also knows my most powerful combination move is something to consider as well."

Down on the stadium floor, Keith held his pokeball ready and waited for the signal to release. The referee called for them to release, and both trainers threw their pokeballs, calling out as they did so,

" I have use of you, Ampharos."

"Show them our power, Gaara."

(yes, I got the name from Naruto. If you haven't noticed I have used quite a few names like that. And in this case, it fits)

An Ampharos appeared on the opponent's side. It sparked, and looked very tough.

But it paled in comparison to the titan that had appeared on Keith's. Standing at a solid ten feet tall, it towered above the barely five foot electric pokemon. The fact that it's body was incredibly bulky made it all the more intimidating. Even as they watched, the pokemon's body began exuding sand, whipping up into a sandstorm right then and there.

The shaken referee was thinking to himself,' should have been a doctor. I don't get paid enough for this crap.'

But none of that appeared when he said," Ampharos versus Tyranitar. Begin."

Keith's opponent, a boy of roughly sixteen years, maybe less, wasted no time," Ampharos, let's go wild. Charge Beam."

Keith smiled as the beam flew at his Gaara. He called," Gaara, let's do this. Dark Pulse."

The massive armor pokemon roared as it's body exuded a black and evil aura that pulsed outward, destroying everything in it's path. It met the charge beam, tore through it like it wasn't there, and went on to hit Ampharos. The Light pokemon fell backwards from the hit.

Keith called out," Keep up the pace Gaara. Giga Impact."

And with that, Tyranitar ran, faster than something that big should, and threw itself forward, aiming to crush the Ampharos between the ground and it's own body.

The Ampharos got out of the way just in time, and every seat in the arena felt the impact. Ampharos couldn't keep it's balance, and fell forward, right into the waiting Tyranitar. it had powered through the resting period most would have to take. It grabbed at the Ampharos, holding it by the tail. It charged up a beam of power, and unleashed. All without Keith saying a word.

The other trainer noticed this. He called out," Hey man, does your pokemon not listen to you or something?"

Keith laughed as Ampharos got up," Yes, he listens to me. But he's also smart. He has something that a great many pokemon lack. Initiative. He doesn't need me to tell him what to do. We've been through a lot, and now, he knows what I want him to do, probably better than I do."

As this was spoken, Tyranitar showed initiative again, by launching another dark pulse.

The trainer looked sad," It still doesn't seem quite right."

Keith laughed out loud," Kid, I've been a trainer for over twenty years. And Gaara was my starter, way back when he was but a wee little Larvitar. Soon as I brought him out, this match was over. Gaara, let's end this with Ash's move. Use Shatterpact."

Tyranitar seemed to nod. And then it jumped. Like it's speed, it's jump height seemed impossible. The trainer knew it was over. This thing, this monster, had completely dominated this match.

Tyranitar glowed as it fell to the ground. It landed some ten feet from Ampharos. And the stadium shook. Outside the arena, several trees fell over, and a small pokemon was launched into Low Earth Orbit.

Back in the arena, everyone was goggled eyed by the display of power. Rocks were overturned. There was a crater ten feet wide and twelve feet deep where Tyranitar was getting up. Stones were falling down, even a minute after impact. And then the battered body of Ampharos dropped down from where it flew up from the impact. The sound had all but been silenced. It was almost as though the sound barrier had been broken, and all was silent.

A second referee came out from hiding, found the first unconscious, and moved forward. He knew without even looking that Ampharos was done. And sure enough, it was completely out of it. He raised his flag and yelled out as loud as he could," Ampharos is unable to battle. Winner Tyranitar and trainer Keith Ketchum."

The entire stadium was still silent. Then Ash stood and clapped, slowly. Slowly but surely, the rest of the stadium joined in, and all gave tribute to this man, a man that had surely made it necessary to move to a different stadium.

And sure enough, Charles Goodshow stood up from the champions' box and said," Due to the damage done to this stadium, we will adjourn to the secondary stadium for the remainder of the matches today. Please make your way there if you are competing, or wish to watch. We will begin again in one hour. Thank you, and don't hurt yourselves in the rush to the doors." He chuckled a bit at his joke.

Some chuckled with him, and slowly the stadium emptied. All that was left was Keith, standing at the edge of the crater, Gaara behind him. Ash took out a camera and took a few pictures. In later years of his life, one copy of that scene would be shown in the office of Keith Ketchum, declaring that he could make the world stand still. And shake it as well.

-0-0-

AND CUT

Here is chapter five. I hope you all like this. Now, for those who think Tyranitar is over powered. Maybe he is. But kindly remember that this is my story. If I want to make a pokemon that could shake the world, I will do so. The fact that Tyranitar is Keith's starter, meaning it's been with him since the beginning. Keith has been training pokemon for over twenty years, and he is extreme in it, just like Ash. it shouldn't be a surprise that Tyranitar is powerful. I am just going to say this. Tyranitar is as powerful as any single Legendary. He could take on a Raquayza, and win. And I am inclined to say that he has. Understand? Good. So, like it, hate it, just review it. I want to hear what you have to say about this. But for now, it's late, and I'm tired. So, goodbye, and goodnight. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter six. And with this, is the end of the prelims. There will be four battles in this one, so it should be my longest yet. The fact that two of those is a two on two battle makes it even better. Now, at the end of this, is a week long break for the tournament, so that the pokemon can rest. During this time, Ash is going to get his final Legendary pokemon. I will not tell you what it is yet. It'll be a surprise for when he uses it. Now, there are sixteen spots in the main tournament. Ash, Max, Keith, and Aegis will be in it. I will also put Paul in. That being said, can you guys give me ideas on who can take up the other eleven spots. Keep in mind that I do not care if it's people from the show, or an OC you invent. Just remember, some people in the show has already fallen, and so, cannot be used. And if I don't use your people, don't take it personally. It's just, at the end of the day, it's my choice. Anyway, let's get it on. Chapter six, begin.

* * *

><p>-timeskip 2 days-<p>

Two days have passed, and the fifth round was beginning. At this point, every single group was competeing in the same day, so this would get through the entire fifth round. And in two days, the sixth round begins.

Ash was waiting for his turn. it wouldn't take very long, and he had decided to go with an old friend. He just hoped that she didn't try to hug him.

Finally, his turn arrived, and he stood on the arena floor waiting for it to begin. He saw his opponent. Another girl, this one in her mid twenties. The call came to release pokemon, and both threw their balls out calling out,

"Take a stand, Bellossom."

"Show them your will, Meganium."

The two grass pokemon stared at each other, and the referee called out to begin.

Ash wasted no time," Let's do this Meganium. Use Body Slam."

The girl called," Dodge it Bellossom." The small flower dodged away from the far bigger, and far heavier Meganium. The girl continued," Now, use Sunny Day."

Ash smirked as the sun grew brighter. He called out," Use this to our advantage Meganium. Solar Beam."

The beam tore from Meganium instantly. Eyes widened as it flew through the air to hit Bellossom, and threw it away.

The girl knew what had happened. She called out," Bellossom, let's limit that thing. Stun Spore."

Ash countered swiftly," I don't think so. Meganium, Safeguard."

As the spore flew at Meganium, it glowed white for a second, and then settled into a white aura around her. the Stun Spore didn't do a thing.

Ash said," Meganium, let's show them. Ingrain."

Meganium threw out roots from it's feet, and those roots burrowed into the ground. it wouldn't be moving any more, but now it had a steady source of nutrients to heal it.

At this point, the woman was getting angry. She said," Take this, this makes my Pokemon special. A move it shouldn't be able to learn. Leech Seed."

Ash smiled. He hadn't expected it, but he had the perfect counter to it," Meganium, use Magic Coat."

The woman's eyes widened as the Meganium flashed, before the seeds flew back at her Bellossom. She attempted to order it to dodge, but before she got it out, the seeds had hit, and Bellossom was in trouble.

At this point, the sunlight had faded, and Ash decided he liked it where it was. He called out," Meganium, use your own Sunny Day."

As the sunlight grew bright again, the woman capitalized on his moment of distraction," Bellossom, use Leaf Storm."

The powerful grass move flew at Meganium, causing extreme damage. But it was for naught, as between Ingrain and Leech Seed, Meganium healed most of the damage in short order. Ash called out as Bellossom was resting from using such a powerful move," Meganium, use Vine Whip." Two vines snaked out, and rushed towards Bellossom. The little flower was tired, and could barely move, even with it's speed raised by Sunny Day. Ash smirked as he clarified his order," Now, use the vines to bring it in close."

Eyes widened as the vines wrapped around Bellossom, and drew it in, where the most damaging moves would be the most powerful. And sure enough," Now, use Frenzy Plant."

Plants grew all around, lashing out at Bellossom. Even as it flew through the air. Only the vines snaked out again, drawing it back in. By the time the frenzy plant was done, Bellossom was looking like it had been through hell. Then the vines threw her back towards her trainer. She impacted the barrier, and fell to the ground.

Ash knew his Meganium would be tired from that. But at the right moment, Leech Seed and Ingrain activated again, giving her stregth to continue. Ash called out," Meganium, use Solarbeam one more time."

The woman was horrified at what had happened to her Bellossom. But she knew she had to win this. She called out," Bellossom, if you can, use Solarbeam too."

The little flower raised back up with effort, and launched Solarbeam, right at Meganium's. The two beams met, and seemed evenly matched. But then Meganium's began to push Bellossom's back. Ash then called," Meganium, stop holding back."

Meganium didn't respond, but the beam got brighter, and seemed to bulge slightly. Bellossom's beam was completely engulfed, and the more powerful beam of Meganium hit Bellossom, knocking it to the ground. Then the Leech Seed activated again, and Bellossom couldn't handle it. She was out of it.

The referee raised his flag and said," Bellossom is unable to battle. Winner Meganium and trainer Ash Ketchum."

Ash smiled widely as he called Meganium back as the stands cheered for him. He walked forward, and held out his hand. As the woman shook his hand, he said," No hard feelings, right?"

She nodded," No hard feelings. I thought I could win, but it wasn't to be. Good luck in this tournament, Ash Ketchum."

He smiled at her, and turned to walk away. He went up into the stands to watch the next match. As it would be his next opponent. He sat with his friends and family. Only Katrina wasn't here with him.

Then the next battle began, and Ash saw who his opponent was likely to be right now.

Lance. The Dragon Master.

The only Champion to join this tournament. He was the favorite to win it all. Ash knew it would be him he faced in two days. And sure enough, within a few minutes, Lance had won.

As he moved away from the stadium floor, Lance's eyes searched, and met Ash's. The two regarded each other, almost coldly. But there was a hint of respect as well. Ash knew he would be in for the fight of his life in two days, during the final round of the preliminaries. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Several hours later, Keith was waiting for his battle to begin. Finally, his turn arrived, and he went out onto the stadium floor. They were back in the main stadium, having been fixed since his last match.

Before the match began, the referee came over to him and said," Please don't destroy the stadium again. And please, don't traumatize me. The last ref is having to go through therapy thanks to your last match."

Keith gave a smirk and said," No promises. But I'll try. I don't plan on using Gaara this time anyway."

The ref nodded, and went back to the middle and began talking about the match. The call came to pick their pokemon, and Keith held up his ball as the opponent, a woman who seemed as old as him did the same. Then the call came to release, and both threw their pokemon out,

"Take the Skies, Amelia."

"Show them power, show them fury. Come, Brutus."

On the woman's field, appeared Skarmory. And on Keith's field, was a monster.

The ref raised both flags high, and yelled out," Skarmory versus Gyrados. Begin."

Keith was quick to begin," Brutus, let's start off with Twister."

The opponent was quick too," Use Slash, Amelia."

The Skarmory hit the opponent hard, but the twister flew up around her, battering her heavily. Skarmory disengaged, and the two got some distance. Keith yelled out," Now, Hydro Pump."

The Gyrados roared as it launched a huge blast of water from it's mouth. The woman yelled out," Dodge it Amelia. And then prepare a Steel Wing."

Keith smiled. She wouldn't expect this. He called out," Brutus, use Twister to direct the Hydro Pump."

Eyes across the stadium widened as the Twister wrapped around the Hydro Pump and forced it in a new direction. The Skarmory was a sitting duck as the combined blast hit it, hard.

Keith called out," Now Brutus, while it recovers, use Dragon Dance." The Gyrados started swaying in a dance, as the Skarmory got back up and cried at the dancing beast. Keith said," That's enough Brutus. Now, let's finish this. Hyper Beam."

The woman knew it was the end, one way or another. She called out desperately," Amelia, use Night Slash. Full Power."

As the beam of destruction came at the steel bird, said steel bird's wings began glowing with a dark aura. And then it flew at the beam, cutting through the beam like it wasn't even there, and went on to hit the water serpent. Gyrados roared in pain. The woman called out, desperate to keep her advantage," Now, Slash and Agility out of there."

Gyrados roared in rage as the slash hit, and when he tried to counter on his own, the steel bird flew away with the increased speed of Agility. The woman called out," Now, let's show them what we can do. Sky Drop."

The bird flew in close, and with a mighty heave, threw the Gyrados up into the air. Keith smiled as he called out," Brutus, use Twister on yourself."

Up from the stadium floor rose a twister, bigger than any before it. The twister threw Gyrados even higher. It had to be a hundred feet up in the air. Everyone wondered what he was planning. Except for one. Ash knew exactly what his dad had planned.

Keith yelled out loudly, so Gyrados could hear," Brutus, Sky Tactic Three."

The twister twisted around to hit Gyrados again. But this time, it was like when he used it to alter the path of Hydro Pump. As the twister flew around him, holding him in place, a glow apepared around Gyrados. Most could recognize it as Giga Impact. Then the purpose of all this became clear, as the Twister extended, going around Skarmory, trapping it in a corridor of agony with a Giga Impact using Gyrados coming down on it.

The explosion was massive, and the two Pokemon fell to earth. Gyrados roared it's victory out loud as Skarmory was sitting there with swirls in it's eyes, out cold.

The ref raised his flag and yelled," Skarmory is unable to battle. Winner Gyrados and trainer Keith Ketchum."

Keith smiled and reclled his pokemon. He strode forward and held out his hand to the woman. She gave it a firm shake, and then turned away. Keith went out of the stadium too, and went to sit with his son and friends. He wanted to watch the rest of the matches. The people were dwindling, and he wanted to scope out the competition.

-timeskip 2 days-

Today was the final round of the preliminaries. 32 people were left, and by the end of the day, there would be only 16, the sixteen finalists.

Ash was waiting for his match excitedly. He had already chosen his two pokemon for this, and he was ready. Finally, it was time for his match.

He strode out onto the field and looked at Lance, waiting. The referee said," This is the final round of the preliminary tournament, group three. This will be a two on two battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Lance the Dragon Master of Blackthorn City. No substitutions are allowed. Trainers, hold your choices in your left hand and wait for my signal to release."

Ash pulled his choice out and held it ready. Lance did the same. The referee called out," Release your Pokemon."

Ash threw his ball out and said," Show them your power, Sabakuryu." Out came a mighty Flygon.

Lance said," Let's do this thing. Dragonair, go."

The ref called out," Begin."

Lance called out," Dragonair, Ice Beam."

Ash countered," Sabakuryu, dodge it, and then get in close with Faint Attack." As the beam flew at him, the Flygon sped off faster than most could see. Then it reappeared, and disappeared again as it moved towards the other dragon. It hit without fail, and the Ice Beam ended from the surprise.

Ash called out," Now, use Dragonbreath."

Lance yelled," Dragonair, use Dragon Rush."

Flygon launched a beam of purple energy from it's mouth as the Dragonair rushed forward into a full body tackle. It took the breath, but kept on going, ramming into Flygon.

Flygon roared in agony, and Lance capitalized on it," Now, Ice Beam again." This time, Flygon had no time to dodge, and was hit by the beam.

Flygon roared again, but this time, it was in rage. Ash called out," Sabakuryu, show them real strength. Use Dragon Claw." The Flygon's claw glowed as it swiped at Dragonair. The attack was powerful, more than enough to throw Dragonair through the air. It regained it's balance, and glared at Flygon.

Lance smiled, he was enjoying this. He said," Dragonair, take it out. Draco Meteor."

Ash smiled when he saw the build up. It was sacrificing speed for power. But gathering it would take time. He called out," Lance, you haven't watch many of my matches, have you?" At Lance's confused head shake, Ash continued," I used something similar against a Flygon four days ago. Sabakuryu, use Dragonbreath on the meteor."

Lance's eyes widened as Flygon launched it's attack at the growing meteor. He called out, desperately," Dragonair, launch it."

But it was too late, and the breath hit the meteor, detonating it. Dragonair was thrown back by the force of the explosion.

Lance looked at his pokemon in concern. Then Dragonair raised itself back up, and glared again at the Flygon. Flygon glared right back. Both knew it had to end soon.

Ash smiled as he called out his next order, just as Lance did,

"Sabakuryu"

"Dragonair"

"Dragon Pulse"

"Dragon Pulse"

And at the same time," FULL POWER!"

The two pulses flew out, and hit each other. The blast was massive, engulfing both pokemon in it. The two looked into the smoke, trying to discern what was going on.

Then the smoke cleared, and they could see the two dragons glaring at each other. Then, Dragonair gave a cry and fell to the ground, too weak to carry on.

The ref raised his flag," Dragonair is unable to battle. Winner Flygon. Send out your replacement, Champion Lance."

Lance pulled out a second ball and threw it," Use all your power in this. Come, Dragonite."

The ref raised his flags again," Begin."

Lance called out," Let's take this thing down. Dragon Rush."

The dragonite, a massive specimen, moved faster than it had the right to, and slammed into the tired Flygon. It fell away from Dragonite, and to the ground.

The ref raised his flag," Flygon is unable to battle. Winner Dragonite. Trainer Ash, send out your replacement."

(Now, before we continue with the ongoing fic in progress, I want to say something. I hadn't planned on revealing it here. In fact, I wasn't planning on Ash even having it now. But this chapter has run away from me, and so I'm going all out. That being said, I do not know if the character Ash got this from is in the series, having seen maybe two minutes of one episode from this season's show. If he's not, I apologize, and ask that you pretend that the games and show are both real in this case. All this will make sense momentarily. Now, to return to the fic in progress.)

Ash pulled out his second ball, and said," Lance, I wasn't planning on doing this before I found out that you would be my opponent. I can think of no one better to unveil this against than a Dragon Master such as yourself. Prepare yourself.

"It's time for you to shine, my Emperor of Lightning. Show them real power. Come, Zekrom."

Lightning began flashing in the sky as Ash said this, and threw the ball out. And with a cry, the Legendary Dragon of Lightning appeared.

Gasps of shock and awe filled the stadium, and Lance seemed struck dumb. But then he found his voice," How? how on earth can you have a Legendary Dragon? I have trained my entire life to be a Dragon Master. How on earth can you, a nobody, have such a dragon when I do not?"

Ash shook his head," Lance, there is something you should know. Those of us who have Legendary Pokemon, have them for a reason. I will explain to you why this is. Legendary Pokemon, while appearing as immortal, do in fact have a finite life span. After that time is up, their souls return to their creator, Arceus, and their body forms an egg, which becomes another one of their kind. But while they are young, most are vulnerable. They cannot take on tough trainers coming to capture them when they are young. So, Arceus set down a rule when he sent out the Legendaries into the world. When one dies, they choose a trainer that they know of, and have them train their child. The choice to do so is with the trainer, but really, who would pass this up. These trainers have the right to train the Legendary in question, and stay with them until the end of their days. When the trainer dies, the Legendary goes to where it's parent made their home, and take up residence there, for each has a purpose, and have to be there."

Here, Ash took out two balls, and opened them behind him. Heatran and Lugia appeared, and Lance gaped," I have been chosen to train three Legendaries. I do not know why they chose me, nor do I particularly care. But I will train them to the best of my abilities. Now, let's begin."

The ref seemed to come out of his stupor, and said," Final round: Dragonite versus Zekrom. Begin."

Ash decided to move quickly," Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt." Zekrom began charging electircity into the generator on it's tail, creating a massive power surge. The bolt flew through the air, and hit Dragonite, hard. Dragonite fell to the ground.

Lance yelled out," Dragonite, get up. Use Outrage." The Dragonite in question got up, with some difficulty Ash noticed, and prepared an Outrage. The blast of Draconic energy flew at Zekrom. Ash waited for the right moment.

then he yelled out," Zekrom, use Hidden Power."

Zekrom glowed with a bright aura of power, and launched the attack. Everyone watched in shock as the attack tore through the Outrage like it wasn't there, and went on to hit Dragonite. And to the shock of all, Dragonite screamed in agony as it fell to the ground, the ongoing Outrage attack ending abruptly.

Lance was amazed. He had heard of this. An attack so powerful, it causes a pokemon using an ongoing move to drop out of it. But how, Hidden Power isn't a strong move, even used by a Legendary. So how did it?

Then he saw it, ice upon Dragonite's wing. Zekrom was truly a dragon slayer. It could use dragon moves, and it's hidden power was ice based.

Lance also knew he couldn't keep this up. He raised his head high and said," Ash. I honestly don't think I'll be able to beat Zekrom now. If I had known of it, I could prepare a stratagy, but now, there is no way. That being said, I will not back down. I will do everything in my power to win. Dragonite, Dragon Rush."

Ash smiled grimly. This was what he wanted. This was a battle he could enjoy. He said," Lance, you are truly a great trainer, and I hope on day we can have a no holds barred fight. But I won't back down either. Zekrom, use Dragon Storm."

Eyes widened, and Zekrom began sparking as it fired rapid bursts of energy outward, decimating the ground around them. Many bolts hit Lance's Dragonite, and with each, it roared in pain. The attack lasted close to thirty seconds, and Lance knew his dragon wouldn't be up to continuing even if it was concious.

the attack finally ended. And true to his thoughts, Dragonite was in no condition to continue. If he tried to force the issue, his Dragonite would suffer severe wounds, and that was unacceptable.

Ash watched as Lance recalled his Dragonite. He said," I know when I am beat. If we continue this, Dragonite would get severely wounded, and that is unacceptable to me."

The ref nodded, and raised his flag," Champion Lance has forfeited the match. Winner Zekrom and trainer Ash Ketchum."

Ash gave a smile as he recalled all three of his Legendaries. He walked forward and shook hands with the Champion of Johto. And then he went to sit with his friends.

A few hours later, it was Keith's turn. He walked out onto the arena, and looked at his opponent. A boy, he had just two pokeballs on his belt, and a cap on his head.

The ref was talking, and then the call came to release the first pokemon. Keith said," Time to prove your worth to me again. Come, Ganon." And with a roar, his Emboar was released.

The boy threw his ball out," Come on, Vespiquen."

The ref raised his flags," Vespiquen versus Emboar. Begin."

Keith wasted no time," Ganon, Defense Curl."

the boy was quick to counter," Vespiquen, use Defense Order."

As the two boosted their defenses, the crowd looked on. Finally, the boy ordered," Now Vespiquen, use Power Gem."

As the rock type move rushed to Emboar, Keith smiled, just like Barry," Ganon, use Protect."

The attack hit the barrier, and was forced aside. Keith laughed out loud," Ganon, end it. Rollout."

Ganon began rolling towards Vespiquen, and launched itself up towards the insect.

The boy called out," Dodge it, and then Power Gem."

The Vespiquen flew straight up to avoid the attack. Keith's smile grew even larger, as he called," Ganon, stop the Rollout and fire a Hyper Beam straight up."

The fire pig stopped rolling, tumbling out directly under Vespiquen. It was caught flat-footed as the beam tore through the air to hit the hive on her bottom. Vespiquen howled in pain as Ganon landed.

The boy grew angry, and called out," get in close Vespiquen, and use Power Gem again."

Keith shook his head. Thinking,' Definition of Insanity'. He called out," Let it get close and prepare for battle tactic 2."

As the Vespiquen drew closer and launched the Power Gem, Emboar jumped, straight up. As they watched, he spun, launching a thick smog around the ground. It actually looked more like a liquid than gas. As he landed, Emboar launched a Flamethrower at Vespiquen. The trainer yelled out," Dodge it."

Vespiquen flew up out of harms way, but the fire continued before hitting the thick smog.

The smog started burning, creating a pillar of fire that had trapped both pokemon within it's fiery confines.

Keith called out," You know what to do Ganon."

The opponent could only watch in fear as sounds of pain and attacks came to him. As the fire died down, they saw Emboar, one leg resting on the defeated body of Vespiquen, both arms raised up in victory.

Up in the stands, Ash took a picture of the scene. His dad's victories were always epic, and photo worthy.

The ref raised his flag," Vespiquen is unable to battle. Winner Emboar. Trainer Daniel, send out your next pokemon."

He smiled grimly as he picked up his next pokemon. He threw the ball and said," Come on, Empoleon."

The steel penguin appeared, and gave a cry.

Keith smiled, this would be good.

The ref raised his flags and said," Emboar versus Empoleon. Begin."

Daniel yelled," Drill Peck Empoleon."

Keith called," Hammer Arm Ganon."

The powerful flying type move slammed into Emboar, causing him extreme pain. But at the same time, the arm Emboar had raised crashed down upon Empoleon. The two jumped away after the exchange.

Keith called out," Ganon, Bulldoze." At the same time, Daniel yelled," Empoleon, Brine."

Emboar began attacking all around, shaking the earth, throwing stone far and causing havoc. Empoleon launched a blast of water at the same time, hitting Emboar hard, but taking damage again as well.

Keith knew his pokemon couldn't put up with more damage, and he had to end it soon. An Empoleon would tear his other choice apart easily. He smiled, looks like he'd have to use it.

Keith called out," Ganon, use battle tactic 3."

Emboar roared it's name out, and began to pull at the earth. It pulled up huge chunks of the stadium, and began throwing them in a most impressive display of strength.

Daniel called," Dodge them Empoleon."

As the Empoleon began to dodge the thrown stones, Daniel couldn't help but wonder what Keith had planned.

And suddenly, it became clear. The thrown stones had boxed Empoleon in, and as they watched, Ganon pulled up a final stone, but merely held it as he moved into the cage of stone. Then he blocked the entrance he had used with the stone.

Keith called out," Do it Ganon."

Daniel knew he had to act quickly. He said," Use Hydro Cannon Empoleon, fill that box with water."

Empoleon began spraying a high pressure beam of water from it's mouth as soon as he said this. Then those watching saw fire reach up into the air, and grunts and other sounds of pain filled the stadium. Then the water burst the box, and all saw both of the pokemon out of it.

The ref raised his flags," Both pokemon are unable to battle, but as Trainer Keith still has a pokemon in reserve, the winner is trainer Keith Ketchum."

The stands erupted into cheers as Keith recalled his Emboar. He looked at the ball that held his prized Ganon, and said," Good work buddy, you did excellent."

He walked forward and shook hands with Daniel, and then pulled out another ball, before releasing his Metagross, Psyder. He said," Psyder, can you use Psychic to fix up the stadium a bit?"

The Metagross looked at him like he was stupid, and used it's awesome psychic ability to pull the stones that had been thrown back into place. Within twenty seconds, the stadium didn't look like a war had been fought on it, but a normal match.

Keith recalled Psyder as the stadium erupted into cheers again.

Some hours later, the whole group, including Katrina, Melody, and Sabrina, were sitting in the forest as their pokemon played and/or rested. Barry asked a question of Ash," Hey Ash, when did you get Zekrom?"

Ash smiled at the memory," Yesterday as it so happens. Let me tell you about it."

-flashback 1 day previous-

Ash was walking around, just taking in the sights. He smiled as he saw some children run past him, just having a good time.

then he sensed something. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel a strange presense. It had an old feel to it, ancient and powerful. He had felt it before, with Tobias, and Aegis, as well as his own father. He turned towards the woods, were the feeling came from. With a sigh, he walked towards it.

Some five minutes of walking brought him to a clearing in the woods. He saw a boy standing there, no older than he. He had on a white over shirt, with a black tee under it. He also had on brown pants, and a black and white hat. His hair was green, and he had what appeared to be a rubix cube attached to his belt. His back was to Ash, so he couldn't see anything else.

The young man turned around, and smiled at him," I have been waiting for you, Ash Ketchum."

Suddenly, one of Ash's pokeballs opened on it's own, and out came his Togetic. The boy rushed up to the pokemon, and began talking to it. It seemed as though he understood the pokemon perfectly. He finally stopped, and looked at Ash with some wide eyes.

Ash was seriously freaked by these events. The strange person started talking," I heard from my old friend that you would be his next trainer, and that I had to find you here. Here." He handed Ash a black stone and began walking away.

Ash finally had enough of this," What is going on? Who are you?"

The boy turned and smiled at him," My name, is N." And then he continued into the woods.

Ash looked down at the stone, which was glowing. He gave a cry as it glowed brightly, and jumped back as the stone exploded outward. Where once was a stone, now was a black dragon with a thick tail.

Ash suddenly remembered the words Sabrina had told him, the words Lugia had told her. A pokemon who was soon to die, would have his child delivered to Ash by his old trainer. He walked towards the mighty dragon, and reached up to rub the side of it's head. The dragon hunched down, and Ash asked," So, you're my new Legendary ally?" The dragon nodded, and Ash pulled out his Pokedex before scanning the dragon," Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokemon. This Pokemon appears in legends. In it's tail, it has a giant generator that creates electricity."

Ash pulled a ball out, and tapped it gently on Zekrom's head. The pokemon was sucked into the ball, and rested.

-end flashback-

Ash concluded his tale," Zekrom, and it's counterpart Reshiram, don't die like normal Legendaries. When they fall, they become stones, the colors of which match the colors of the pokemon. When they reach their next chosen, they become Pokemon again, when they feel their trainer is worthy of it."

Professor Samuel Oak was astounded," Fascinating. You have been chosen to train three Legendary Pokemon. Absolutely amazing Ash."

Ash smiled as he rubbed his head. Soon enough, they decided to head in for the night. Since the prelims were over and done with, they had a week off from the tournament, and then the real fun begins.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

Here is chapter six. I am slowing down on the updates, but I will continue this. Now, the final Legendary Ash will train has been revealed. Now, before you give me flack about Zekrom being too powerful for a baby pokemon, remember that it is unusual in it's rebirthing method. It is in fact the same Zekrom that battles with N, and all those that came before. It has power, a lot of it. Now, please give me ideas on who should be in the finals. I really need them. I can pick pokemon trainers or create them myself, but I would prefer that you guys give me ideas. Now, I'll end it here. Review, for reviews are the lifeblood of authors here. Now, I have but one last thing to say to you. Peace.

Mint Man Bail.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, chapter seven. In this, we go through the week break, and perhaps the first battle of the main tournament, which I have dubbed the Winner's Tournament. Now, a small note. I will be trying to do some romance in this chapter, though I don't know how well I can do it. If it sucks, tell me, and I'll stop trying with it. Now, I don't have anything else, so let's get it on. Chapter seven, begin.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ash was walking around, just taking in the sights. He decided to train his Legendaries a little bit, and headed out to the forest.<p>

As he released Heatran, Lugia, and Zekrom, he thought about the tournament. He was in it, Max was also in, Paul was in it too. As well as his dad and Aegis. Some Ash would be facing a trainer by the name of Tay in the first round. This guy was both a pokemon trainer, and a singer of some renown. It even showed in his battle style, where he used pokemon that used sound based powers. Ash had watched some of his matches. He had a Wigglytuff, and Exploud. Ash was going to have fun with him.

Ash called out to his Legendaries," That's enough guys. We're not going to train too much, you'll be tired in the tournament." He recalled the three of them, but Heatran didn't want to go back in. Ash smiled and let him stay out.

He released some of his other pokemon, and said," Guys, we don't want to hurt ourselves, so we aren't going to train. But the fresh air will do you well. Play, rest, have fun. I'll be over there taking a nap."

Ash leaned back against a tree, and Sceptile joined him. The Sceptile put a piece of grass in his mouth, and closed his eyes in contentment. Ash also closed his eyes, planning on taking a nap.

A few hours later, most of his pokemon were also sleeping, some small ones using larger ones as matresses. But a few were still running about, having fun.

But then, the Absol Ash had recieved from the professor found something. She quickly marked where she was, and ran back to Ash.

Ash awoke with his Absol, Disaster, nudging him. He opened his eyes to see Disaster bouncing around like a puppy, saying it's name rapidly, and running around in circles before facing one direction. Ash said," You want to show me something Disaster?" The pokemon nodded rapidly, and Ash stood up. He yawned as he looked at his sleeping pokemon, and decided to just leave them there. They would be fine, he told himself.

Ash followed Absol to whatever it was it had found. He came up to a large tree, bigger than any he had ever seen. And then, he saw what had gained Absol's attention. Stones.

He looked at the stones, there were three of them. All rare ones too. He looked at the first, holding it up. It looked to be a clear crystal, with a bright light coming from it. A Shiny Stone.

Next, there was a dark purple stone, it was heavy to the touch, and seemed to absorb the light around it. A Dusk Stone.

And finally, there was a blue stone with what appeared to be a sunburst within it. A Dawn Stone.

Ash smiled as he picked up all three stones. He had pokemon that could use them.

He walked forward towards his pokemon, and saw a human standing there. Sabrina.

He smiled at her, and saw that some of his pokemon were rousing themselves. He went up to Togetic, and gently shook her awake.

As the Togetic awoke, he smiled at her, and said," Ureshii, I need you to wake up Lampent, and Glalie's child." the flying type nodded, and flew off to the other two. But it was rather loud about it, and was waking up all the others too.

Soon, Ash was surrounded by his pokemon, and then Ureshii, Lampent, and Snorunt moved to right in front of him. Sabrina watched as Ash sat down, and began speaking," Now guys, I have some possibly good news. While we were sleeping, Disaster," He nodded to the Absol," Found something interesting, something that affects you three in particular. She found stones." he placed the three stones down, in front of the pokemon they could evolve, but just out of reach, so that they don't just yet. He continued," I offer you the choice. Do you want to evolve? You all know of Pikachu, my starter. He chose to not evolve, despite many opportunities to do so. He wanted to show that a Pikachu could be just as powerful as anything out there, without the need to evolve. The choice is yours, and if you don't want to, I'll hold on to the stones until you do, if you ever do."

The three pokemon looked at the stones, and then at their trainer. Finally, Lampent went up to the Dusk Stone, and grabbed it. Light enveloped him, and when it died down, a Chandelure was sitting there.

That seemed to snap the other two out of their own thoughts. Ureshii quickly went up to the Shiny Stone, and also grabbed it. Light appeared, even as Snorunt went up to the last one, the Dawn Stone. This Snorunt was colored differently. It had a sea green outer body, the line separating the outer and inner body was yellow, and it's eyes glowed red. A shiny Snorunt. It grabbed the Dawn Stone, and began glowing as well.

When the lights died down, the first revealed was Togekiss. She started going upwards, coming to rest at Ash's shoulder height. The other light died down to reveal Froslass. She was lighter in color that a normal Froslass, and her sash was purple instead of orange-red. He smiled at the three of them, and Sabrina gave a small smile as well.

Ash then began recalling the other Pokemon, leaving just the three of them, and Disaster. He said," Now, we need to see just how much more powerful you three have become, and get used to the changes you have gone through. To that point, we're going to have a mini tournament. Chandelure against Ureshii, and Froslass against Disaster. Winners fight each other."

The four pokemon all separated, and Disaster and Froslass went further away, to not interfere in the other's fight. Ash raised his hand up, and brought it down," Begin."

As Ash was watching his pokemon duke it out, Sabrina came up beside him. He said," Hey Sabrina, what're you doing out here?"

Sabrina smiled at him, and said," I came to find you, actually."

Ash smiled as Ureshii slammed Chandelure into the ground. He phased through said ground, coming up behind the Flying type, launching a blast of fire at her. She flew up and began to glow. Then it launched the Sky Attack. Ash smiled, with Serene Grace, that would be a powerful move. He turned to look at Sabrina," Really, why is that?"

She looked at the battles as she got her thoughts together," I heard about Pikachu Ash. It wasn't fair to you to lose your starter, your partner, so soon in life. Your father has had his starter for over twenty years, and you barely got four."

Ash placed a hand up on her shoulder to stop her," It's OK. I have come to grips with it. I'll always miss him, but I can deal with it." He noticed the fighting was over, Ureshii and Froslass winning. He called out," OK, Ureshii, Froslass, let's start your fight. Disaster, Chandelure, you two can fight each other if you want." Once again, they started fighting.

Sabrina looked at the two battles, and suddenly, had a vision. She saw herself, her Alakazam out, fighting against the Chandelure with Ash right behind him. She also saw a ring on his finger. Looking down, she saw the same ring on her own finger.

And then two voices came, yelling," Mommy, Daddy." She turned to look, but the vision faded before the two children, as the voices were young, came into view.

Sabrina's head snapped back, as though jerking out of a sleep. Ash noticed it, and asked," You OK, Sabrina?"

She looked at him, and said," I'm fine." She looked away, blushing slightly. Ash didn't press it. He turned back to the battles, and saw that they were still going strong. After a few more minutes, the battles were done. Ureshii had managed to win her battle against Froslass, and Disaster had won against Chandelure.

Ash called," OK you four, we'll finish this up, the battles we haven't gone through. Ureshii and Disaster, Froslass and Chandelure." The four separated into the battles, and began.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was thinking on the vision. She would freely admit that she harbored feelings for the young trainer. He had brought her out of her shell, and showed her there was more to life. And, if she was honest with herself, she wouldn't mind having a family with the young man. But such thoughts would have to wait.

The battles were finally done, with Ureshii winning against Disaster, and Froslass winning against Chandelure. Ash smiled at his pokemon, and said," Well, that was good. Seems like Ureshii is the best out of all of you four. Good work, all of you." The four pokemon gave happy cries, and Ash recalled them. He turned to Sabrina, and said," Let's head back, OK?"

Sabrina gave a vague nod, still thinking about the vision. She had finally resolved to get to know Ash better in a non-combative setting. But how?

Ash, it seems, could read minds a little. Or he just had good timing. He said," Sabrina, listen, I was wondering if, ah, crap this is hard. Would you like to, ah, no." He trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

Sabrina was pulled from her musings by his words. She gave him a small smile, and took a quick peek into his thoughts. She smiled a bit more," Ash, don't worry, I know what you're thinking, remember. I would like to go out with you."

Ash gave a smile at this, having forgot that Sabrina was psychic. He said," OK, that's a relief. I honestly had no idea how I was going to say it."

Sabrina chuckled," It's fine Ash. But remember, with me at least, just come out and say what you want to say."

Ash gave a rueful grin, and said," Well, when would be a good time for you. Later tonight? Tomorrow?"

Sabrina thought for a moment, she had no pressing matters. She said," Tonight would be fine, or tomorrow if you need time to prepare."

Ash waved it off," No, no, nothing like that. I was actually planning this for a while, and have everything planned out for it. So, tonight, shall we say, seven?" She smiled at him, and nodded. His grin threatened to split his face. He said," Well, here we are." And indeed, they were at the hotel that Sabrina had booked. He continued," Dress casually, nothing real fancy is planned." Sabrina nodded again, her smile all but stuck in place. He gave a grin, and turned to head off. He waved over his shoulder as he retreated, and her smile grew. Then she went inside, to prepare for her date tonight.

Ash fiddled with his hair for about ten minutes, until he gave up as a bad job. He was dressed in some nicer clothes than he usually wore. These had been a gift from his mother for getting into the winner's tournament. There was a dull yellow polo shirt, with a few blue lines going across the chest, and a pair of comfortable pants, blue jeans. He picked up the one pokeball he was taking with him. His dad had already told him he would watch over the others. He went out of his hotel room, and towards Sabrina's.

On the way there, he met up with Dawn and May, who were taking in the sights and sounds of the festival. To celebrate the conclusion of the preliminary tournament, there was to be a festival. Games, food, shows, and at the end of the night, every night, a fireworks display. Rumor had it that Flint, member of the Sinnoh Elite Four, would be handling the fireworks with his pokemon. Tonight, his Magmortar would be creating the finale display. it was to be a sight to see.

Ash smiled at the two girls, who were shocked to see their friend look so different. May gave a grin," Ash, you look, different. But why are you dressed up so nice?"

Meanwhile, Dawn was thinking,'Oh my god, Ash looks so hot.' And as such, almost missed his reply," Oh, I just got a date tonight."

May was stunned, and Dawn felt like her world was crumbling around her. But she knew she had no hold on him, though she would've liked to have one. She smiled at him," Who's the lucky girl?"

Ash grinned, before continuing towards the hotel. He called back," Sabrina, Saffron City's Gym Leader."

Ash continued on, and soon came to the hotel. He looked around, and saw Sabrina looking different as well. She had decided to go with a slim dress, ending at her ankles. Her hair was still down as it always was, and she had simple stud earrings, saphire. Ash smiled at her, and held out his hand," Shall we?"

Sabrina took hold of his hand gently, and said," Lead on."

Ash started walking, and Sabrina followed. Ash took a quick look at his watch. He had an hour before the fireworks started. He said," Well, I planned on something simple tonight. What do you say to just going down the boardwalk and seeing what there is?" Sabrina gave a nod, and the two went off.

Ash smiled brightly as the fireworks began. They had fun tonight. He had won her a prize at ring toss. She chose a stuffed Haunter, which she even now held close to her. They had eaten at a pizza place, and she had laughed when he got upset about getting some sauce on his shirt. He had also gotten her a little necklace, nothing too fancy, just a simple silver chain with places for little charms if she wanted them. She had immediately put it on. Now, as the fireworks started up, Ash had one final bit for her.

He turned to Sabrina and held out a pokeball, saying," Sabrina, I have one last thing to share with you. But I need to ask, do you trust me?"

Sabrina was taken aback by how serious he seemed. She wanted to look into his mind to see what he was thinking, but refrained. She smiled at him," Of course I trust you, Ash."

Ash smiled as he released the pokemon within the ball. Out came another of his oldest pokemon, his Pidgeot. He climbed onto Pidgeot's back, and held out his hand to her," Then climb on board."

Sabrina looked slightly hesitant, but grabbed his hand, and climbed on. Ash smiled as he pulled her close to his chest, saying," Just trust me, Sabrina. Nothing will happen, I promise. Pidgeot, take us up, slowly please."

The great bird flapped it's wings, going up, higher and higher.

Sabrina was so surprised when a firework went off right in front of them, she screamed out. Ash pulled her even closer, to calm her down. He whispered," No one has better seats for this than us. Don't be afraid, nothing will get you. I promise. Just enjoy this."

Sabrina finally relaxed, and enjoyed the show. It was amazing, being so close to the fireworks. As the fireworks drew to a close, Ash chanced a look down. He could see Flint's mop of hair, and Magmortar too. He watched as Magmortar launched the finale. He leaned down to whisper to Sabrina," Here it comes. The finale."

The final firework exploded outward, forming a perfect Ho-oh. Sabrina gasped in awe at the display. As the final firework dispersed, Ash smiled at her, his head still resting near her ear. Then he said," Pidgeot, take us down now."

As the mighty bird drifted down, Sabrina leaned back into Ash, smiling up at him. She said," Thank you for this Ash, I had a marvelous time."

Ash smiled back at her," My pleasure." At this point, Pidgeot had landed, and Ash lifted Sabrina down, before coming down himself. He gave Pidgeot a pat, and said," Thanks buddy, I appreciate this. Sorry there was no battles."

Pidgeot merely said it's name lowly. Ash knew what that meant," OK, buddy. I'll use you in the first round of the Winner's Tournament, OK?" Pidgeot nodded, and Ash recalled the pokemon. He turned to Sabrina, and offered his arm. She gladly took it. As they meandered towards the hotels, and the end of the date, Ash smiled brightly. This had been perfect.

As they came to Sabrina's hotel, she let go of Ash's arm. Ash smiled at her, and asked," Sabrina, do you want to do this again some time?"

Sabrina smiled back at him," I would love too. Just give me a time and place."

Ash was quick," The last day of the break, just before the tournament begins again?"

She smiled brightly at him," Of course, I would like that. Oh, before I forget," She pulled a pokeball from her pocket, and handed it to Ash," He wanted to return to you." Sabrina smiled at him.

Ash was curious, and so opened the pokeball. Out popped a Gengar. Ash almost dropped the ball in shock. He turned to Sabrina," He, he..."

Sabrina laughed at his expression," For a long time, he was nothing more than an unofficial jester at my gym. Didn't battle, didn't train, but he made us all laugh. But then, he wanted to battle against an enemy that my psychics couldn't handle. We lost that battle, but he continued to fight opponents. Soon he was training to get better, and he did. He evolved about a year ago now."

Ash smiled at her, and then turned to Gengar. He gave a grin, and said," Welcome back, Gengar. I'm happy to have you aboard."

Gengar jumped up, clapping it's hands. Ash smiled as he recalled the pokemon. He already knew he would use Gengar in the tournament, probably in the next round. Ash bid Sabrina good night, and turned towards his own hotel. He had plans for training, or at least seeing where Gengar stood.

-timeskip 7 days-

7 days later, Ash stood in the stadium with the 15 others who had made it to this point. He looked at the people gathered. There was of course, his dad, as well as Aegis. There was Max, and Paul was here too. There was his first opponent, Tay Zonday. There was a boy, no older than Max, and he seemed to have a feel about him, one Ash had last felt the day he got Zekrom. His name, was Nathan Fawkes. If both he and Ash won, they would face each other in the next round. And also of note was a tall man, who had on a cloak similar to Ash's own. He also wore a wide-brimmed hat, so his face was covered. He was Aegis's first challenge.

Charles Goodshow stood before them, the five champions behind him. He began speaking," Welcome. Those of you standing before me, are arguably the best trainers in the world, barring the champions. And as one of you has proven, you might be better than them too." He gave a meaningful look to Ash as he said this. Then he continued," This is the Winner's Tournament, the best and most prestigious tournament in the world. Greater than any league, any elite four challenge, any battle frontier. Greater than any other tournament out there. This is the final stage, barring a challenge from Arceus itself. And you all have proven your worth to be here. Remember, while there can only be one winner, each and every one of you has earned your spot here today, and deserve the prestige that comes from it. So, face forward, and look to the people watching, both here and at home. The world is watching this, watching you all. Show them all what it means to be the best of the best. Show the world what you are capable of. Show them all devotion, and power, you possess, and maybe, you will win this, and be declared as Champion of the Winner's Tournament."

Here, he turned slightly, showing the five champions," These five before you, the champions of the world, have all won in this tournament, in years past." That got everyone's attention. He continued," Each of them won here, being declared champions. This is the place where new Champions are made. And, as a bonus, when a winner is declared, they are given a chance. Something that hasn't been given to any other out there. A chance to battle a champion. When one wins here, they have the right to challenge a champion, one of the five standing behind me, to a full battle. It will take place one week from the end of the tournament. If you manage to win, you become champion of the region they are champion of. If you choose to not challenge a champion, then you are declared a Wandering Champion. You have no place you are champion of, but a champion who, as the name implies, wanders. Not tied to any one place, like these five. There are currently two Wandering Champions in the world. You might have seen them at one point and not even realized it. Now, any questions?" There was none, so Goodshow said," Then I declare that this Winner's Tournament has now officially began"

But as he said this, the stadium lights began to flicker, and then went out. Smoke began to appear as armed thugs appeared, holding each person at gunpoint.

A cultured voice came from above them all, as a platform lowered," Nobody move, please. Thank you. I would hate to hear the sound of bullets entering a person's body, so very messy. Now, we are Team Zek, and we are here to liberate all your pokemon. Please do not stuggle, and no one will get hurt." He was a man of middling height, only about five feet seven. He had sea green hair, and purple eyes. He also had a scar on his cheek. He stood in front of Ash, before saying," I hear that you have Zekrom. I'll take good care of him."

Before he could do anything, a grunt flew through the air, landing rather close to him. He looked to where the grunt had flown from, and saw a man standing behind a Hitmonchan. He recalled the pokemon and strode out into the open.

He was tall, six feet eleven, and well built, but more for speed than strength. He had on a outfit exactly like Ash's, right down to the gloves. The difference was, he had a symbol on the cloak, matching the one's on the gloves, and he had four bandoleers of six pokeballs hanging across his chest. His hair was fire-red, and his eyes were deep blue.

As this man wandered down to the stadium floor, he said," Now now, no need for that." He waved a hand, as though the gun now in his face was unimportant. And suddenly, a huge Alakazam had appeared, and each grunt was lifted into the air. He smiled at the leader, before saying," Now that is done, I have a proposition for you, Clearwater."

Michael Clearwater, leader of Team Zek, looked at the man, and said," What proposition? And who are you?"

The man smiled," Oh, I forgot. I am, well, my code name, is Justice. I am a Wandering Champion." At this, everyone held their breath. This was a champion. Justice continued," As to the proposition, here it is. We battle, just the two of us. If you win, your men are released, and you can go about your business. I win, you surrender, and I turn you over to the police. Do we have an accord?"

Clearwater thought it over. Truthfully, he had to accept. If he didn't, then he was sure that his men would be turned over, and he would be captured. He said," I accept."

Justice moved away, and the champions, Mr. Goodshow, and the contenders in the tournament all made room for him. As they faced each other, Justice seemed to relize something. He began patting his body, searching for something. He was mumbling under his breath, and finally found what he was looking for.

A four sided die.

If the situation wasn't so serious, people would have face planted out of sheer amazement. Justice paid it no mind as he rolled the die. it came to rest on 3. He picked up the die, replaced it wherever it had been, and removed three of the bandoleers. He placed them on the ground behind him, and faced Clearwater.

As for Clearwater, he had already chosen his first Pokemon. A large and powerful looking Nidoking. Justice smiled at him, and picked his own ball. He threw it out, saying," Show them fury, Sanken."(Japanese for third fist)

A Breloom appeared with a flourish. Justice looked over," Mr. Goodshow, could you begin us please."

Mr. Goodshow was scared, though it didn't show. He raised his hand, and said," Begin."

Justice wasted no time," Sanken, use Mach Punch." Breloom disappeared from sight. Then Nidoking fell back as the punch hit. But Breloom was already behind him. As the pokemon fell towards him, Breloom was focusing. Justice knew what it was doing. It was focusing power, to make the next attack even more damaging. He called," Now, Sky Uppercut."

The Breloom moved quickly, going down, before rising upwards, it's fist catching the Nidoking on the chin. It went flying, ten, twenty feet in the air. Then it came back down. It was out from the blow.

Clearwater recalled his pokemon. It had been completely dominated. He would have to think about this.

Justice smiled as he recalled his Breloom. His opponent sent out a Houndoom. He smiled, and sent out his next choice with the words," Show them devotion, Yonken."(Japanese for fourth fist)

A Heracross appeared on the field. This one was lavender instead of it's usual blue color. A shiny.

Clearwater didn't even wait to hear the begin, he exploded out into action," Houndoom, use Flamethrower, and then get in close."

The flamethrower was right on target, and hit hard. But the Heracross was able to power through it, though it had burns now.

Clearwater was gleeful. Burned, right off the bat. He continued his domination," Now, use Fire Fang."

Justice wasn't even bothered by this. He waited until Houndoom got close, and then called out, "Reversal."

Just as the fangs sunk in, Heracross exploded into action. It grabbed the Houndoom, and lifting it up, gave what in another world would be called a German Suplex to it. It was out, just like that.

Clearwater was furious," How can this be? There is no way that Heracross is so powerful, it could knock out my Houndoom with just one move."

Justice smiled as he recalled his Heracross, and said," Believe what you want to. The results clearly speak for themselves. Now, let's continue this. I'll even send out mine first. Show them will, Rokuken."(Japanese for sixth fist)

The Hitmonchan from before reappeared, ready for a fight. Clearwater smirked as he sent out a Swanna. As soon as the signal was given, Clearwater yelled," Wing Attack, go."

Justice smiled grimly as the attack neared, before calling," Thunderpunch." The attack was devastating. It threw the Swanna back, unable to even hit it's target. Justice called," Now, Agility."

The Hitmonchan appeared to vanish from the sight of all. Justice smirked as Clearwater began looking desperate," Hurricane Swanna, now."

Justice smiled as Hitmonchan appeared inside the hurricane, directly under Swanna," Sky Uppercut Rokuken."

The attack, launched from such close distance, was more than enough. The Swanna was out like a light.

Clearwater recalled the Swanna. He was down three pokemon, and the only one of his that were even damaged was Heracross, which might have been purposeful. He sent out a Raichu.

Justice sent out his with the words," Show them courage, Goken."(Fifth fist)

A Throh appeared. The call to begin, and begin it did," Discharge, Raichu."

Justice was equally fast," Wide Guard."

The attack hit the barrier, and dispersed. The next attack," Storm Throw Goken."

The Throh lumbered towards the target, who sped away. After a few moments of this," No, forget it. Bulk Up."

As the Throh began bulking up, Clearwater yelled," Now, get in close, and Thunder until I say otherwise."

The Raichu moved in, and launched a devastating attack. But it made a critical mistake. It got close.

The arm of Throh came at it, faster than before, and grabbed the Raichu by the tail. It was shocked, and began using Thunder repeatedly. but it wasn't doing anything, the Throh was absorbing the damage. Then it prepared an attack, one that would end it. Justice smiled," Goken, use Superpower."

The attack slammed into Raichu, and blasted it away. The attack sped like a comet, until Raichu came to a rest embedded in a wall. It was out.

Clearwater recalled his fallen pokemon, and as he prepared to send out his next pokemon, Justice spoke," Let me tell you something Clearwater. I have four complete teams I keep on my person at all times." He motioned to the four bandoleers of pokeballs," These are my four best, and most well trained teams. When I use them, I roll a die to decide which of the four I use. This one in particular has a team name. This is my Roku Ken no Shiki.(Six Fists of Death) Each and every member of the team is a Fighting type pokemon. They are given names, reflecting their strength. Roku, six, is my weakest member. That was the Hitmonchan from before if you were wondering. From there, they gain strength until they reach Shoken, the first fist. If you've been keeping track, I have used all but two, my two best. Shoken and Niken. Now, I'll make it interesting. I will only use the pokemon that I haven't yet. If you manage to take even one down, I'll forfeit. So, I hope you are ready." Here, he lifted his next pokeball, and Clearwater did the same. Clearwater released a Grumpig. Justice called out," Show them wisdom, Niken." He threw the ball, and out came a Gallade.

Clearwater immdiately went on the offensive," Grumpig, Psychic."

The powerful move latched onto Gallade, but it wasn't to be," Gallade, use Psychic to break free." The two Psychic attacks tore each other to shreds, and Justice called out quickly," Now, Psycho Cut."

Gallade's arm began glowing purple, and then the attack was thrown at Grumpig. Clearwater yelled out," Bounce."

As the Grumpig bounced high into the air, Justice smirked. He called," Niken, prepare the field."

Gallade glowed briefly, and then looked up to see Grumpig coming down. As it moved down, it suddenly stopped, held up in mid air.

Justice smiled grimly, and said," Now, let's end this. Close Combat."

Gallade jumped up into the air and began to pummel the suspended Grumpig. After a minute of this, it was over, and both pokemon fell to the ground, Grumpig completely out of it.

Clearwater recalled his pokemon, and looked at his final ball. As Justice recalled Gallade, the man released a powerful looking Vileplume.

Justice smiled and said," Show them power, Shoken."

As the ball burst open, they saw a jackal like pokemon, with spikes on it's wrists. It stood on two legs, and it's coloring threw people off for a moment. It was yellow, and two different shades of blue. But people knew what this was. A shiny Lucario.

As the signal to begin came, Justice wasted no time," Extremespeed, Shoken."

As the Lucario disappeared from sight, Clearwater's eyes widened. Then Vileplume flew back from the hit. Justice yelled," Keep it up. Use that one tactic we talked about."

All of a sudden, Lucario began appearing. All over the field. Vileplume was punched around like a pin ball. Then Lucario appeared. Justice called out," Now, finish this. Aura Pulse."

Lucario began glowing, and then a powerful pulse flew out, knocking into Vileplume, and sending it crashing again. It was out.

Clearwater recalled his pokemon as Justice moved forward, and said," Now, the police will be called to take you and your men."

Clearwater just sneered as he pulled a gun, and pointed it at Justice. He said," No. You release my men, and we leave. I may or may not shoot you in the head."

Justice merely smiled and said," you really don't want to do that."

Clearwater's finger tightened over the trigger, and all of a sudden, the gun flew out of his hand. It flew over to Keith, who was standing next to his Metagross, and Ketih caught it.

The next few minutes were a buzz of activity as the authorities were called in, and arrested the team. Justice came up to Mr. Goodshow, and said," I think I'll stick around for this, if you don't mind sir."

Goodshow nodded, and turned to the finalists," Now. I offer you a choice. Do you guys feel up to competing? If not, we'll push the beginning back to tomorrow."

The decision was quick to come. They wanted to battle. So, as the champions and Mr. Goodshow moved off, the ref appeared, and said," Alright, first match will begin momentarily. Will Nathan Fawkes and Seth Hamilton remain for the first match? The rest of you return to the stands."

As the two combatants took up their spots and the rest took their leave, Justice looked down at the field and said," This will be good."

The referee was talking," This will be a two on two battle between Nathan Fawkes and Seth Hamilton, both of Castelia City. Trainers, hold your first pokeball in your left hand and wait for my signal to release."

As they grabbed the balls, people scooted to the edges of their seats to see this begin. Then the call came to release. As the two threw their balls, they saw the balls flew high in the air and release.

The two faced each other as the referee raised his flags," First round of the Winner's Tournament, first battle. Absol versus Infernape. Begin."

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

this was an absolute pain to write. And for those who have guessed, yes, I am pairing Ash with Sabrina in this. I like this pairing, it's easily one of my favorites. So, tell me what you think of this. The Winner's Tournament is beginning, and the first battle will be the majority of the next chapter. I will attempt to make the battles longer. This is to show just how much stronger the battlers are now.

Now, I have introduced a concept, and new people. The Wandering Champions will play an important part in the remaining story, and in the sequel I am planning. As to Justice, he'll make cameo appearances, like the other champions. Please don't ask me why I gave him that name, I don't really know, other than it sounds cool. And for those who think he was way too over powered, please remember that it is my story. I will do what I want.

So, tell me what you think. Tell me if I did a good job. Or, if I did a bad job, tell me what wasn't good, and how I can improve on it. So, I leave you with this. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter eight. I know I took longer than usual, but I've started another new story, and it took up some time. Also, I wanted a good idea on how the battles go. Also, my arm was hurt so I couldn't type all that well. But it's better now, at least a little. if I make more mistakes than usual, that is why. It's still a little numb. Now, in this, Nathan Fawkes and Seth Hamilton battle it out. I really hope to make this a longer battle, but we will see. Now, let's begin. Chapter eight, begin.

* * *

><p>After the call came to begin, Seth wasted no time," Infernape, Mach Punch."<p>

As the fast punch came at him, Nathan smiled and said," Dodge it Absol. Then use Psycho Cut."

The Absol dodged away from the attack, then launched a purple arc of psychic energy from it's horn. At Seth's command, Infernape dodged aside too. Then it launched a powerful Flame Wheel. As the spinning monster came at Absol, Nathan gave a grin, and yelled out," Take it on, Absol. Throw it."

The Absol leaned it's head down, and when the wheel came in contact with his head, he threw it into the air. Nathan smiled and yelled," Jump up to it and use Aerial Ace." The Absol jumped into the air and launched a quick Aerial Ace at the recovering Infernape.

Seth gave a grin and yelled," Infernape, use Close Combat now." The Infernape roared and began punching at Abosl as it came in. The attacks were tremendous, and Absol took a lot of damage in that brief exchange. But Aerial Ace wasn't to be denied, and Infernape was thrown away from the attack and into the ground as well. But then both pokemon were up in an instant.

Nathan gave a grin as he called out," Absol, use Hyper Beam."

Seth was quick to counter," Use Hyper Beam too Infernape."

The two beams met in the middle of the stadium, and exploded magnificently. Nathan called," Absol, use Quick Attack." Absol disappeared from sight as it all but flew at Infernape.

Seth waited a breath, and yelled out," Infernape, ready for interception."

Infernape tightened his stance, and as Absol came into reach, he launched out in a devastating attack, the Mach Punch it launched knocking back the Absol. Then fire erupted around it, greater than the earlier Flame Wheel. Most those watching recognized it as Flare Blitz, one of the most powerful attack Infernape could learn. It tackled the Absol, burning it extensively. Nathan yelled out," Absol, Stone Edge."

Absol concentrated, and a punishing upward rain of rocks launched from below the two of them. Infernape was forced to let go, and back flip away. The two pokemon stared each other down, and then their trainers called at the same time," Hyper Beam."

The two beams met again, but this time didn't explode. Instead, the two fought for dominance. Both Pokemon poured all they could into the beams, and were evenly matched. Then Nathan said," Bounce Absol."

The Absol bounced up into the air, and without a pokemon to sustain it, the beam faltered, before being consumed by the other. Absol dodged it all with the bounce, and came down on Infernape before he could even realize what was happening. It was pounded into the ground as Absol jumped back. It got back up with some difficulty.

By now, both pokemon were covered in scrapes and bruises from the battle. Both were also exhausted. Seth gathered himself," Infernape, it's on the ropes. Mach Punch, one last time." The Infernape, exhausted as it was, wasn't as fast this time, though it still managed a bust of speed.

As the Infernape rushed at Absol, fist raised to end it, Nathan gave a slight smile," Sucker Punch Absol."

The devastating attack came out of nowhere. It wasn't so much a punch as a headbutt. And though Dark moves weren't that good against a Fighting pokemon, the attack was still more than the tired Infernape could handle. It fell to the ground, and didn't get up.

The referee took a look at the field, and declared," Infernape is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. Trainer Hamilton, send out your replacement."

Seth returned his Infernape, and gave a smile at the ball," You did good, my friend. Take a rest." He replaced it, and then pulled another ball out. He said," Let's Do This, Buddy." He threw the ball, and it popped open. His choice landed on the field.

The referee raised his flags," Second battle. Absol versus Raichu. Begin."

Seth wasted no time," Raichu, Volt Tackle."

Nathan was just as quick," Absol, Megahorn." The two powerful attacks hit the opponent with the force of a train. Raichu gave a grunt as the Megahorn hit it, but the damage was far greater on Absol. Tired, and weakened, it couldn't withstand the mighty attack of Raichu, and fell to the ground. Raichu jumped back to await the next enemy.

Nathan smiled sadly at his Absol, and recalled it. He held up his next ball, and said," Let's show them a real show my friend."

He launched the ball, and out came his second pokemon. It gave a roar to the heavens, towering over the frightened Raichu.

The ref was frightened too, and he wasn't in the firing lane as it were. He raised his flags and stuttered out," Final Ro..round. Raichu vers...sus, Grou, Groudon. Begin."

The Continent Pokemon roared out, and Raichu shook as though in a fierce wind. Nathan smiled as he looked at his Legendary Pokemon. Unlike all the other Legendary Pokemon he had seen in this entire tournament, this one was far different. Instead of the red color it should be, it was a sick looking green. The rarest of rares. A Shiny Legendary Pokemon.

He called out," Groudon, use Eruption." And with that, it rained fire and pain. Raichu dodged desperately, and finally the attack was done. Raichu had been able to survive the damage, and awaited the next order.

It wasn't long in coming. Seth called," Raichu, let's go for it. Use Iron Tail."

As the Raichu's tail glowed and it sped forward, Nathan murmured," Wait for it."

As the Raichu launched itself up at the Groudon, Nathan yelled," Solarbeam Groudon."

A massive beam of light lanced from Groudon's mouth, and completely consumed Raichu within it. As the light faded a minute later, it revealed Raichu on the ground, though it was trying to rise. It finally managed it, and stood ready, though it was wobbly.

Nathan gave a grin at the determination of the Raichu. When the call came from Seth to use Iron Tail again, he was ready. As the attack neared, he called," Fire Blast."

The mighty fire blast rocketed forward, right into the path of Raichu. Seth called out desperately," Use the Iron Tail to knock it away."

Raichu launched it's iron tail attack, hitting the blast straight on, and making it veer off course. Seth smiled, he was still in this. As Raichu continued flying towards Groudon, he called," Now, Headbutt Raichu."

The Raichu landed it's headbutt right on Groudon's head, making it reel back, staggered from the blow. Raichu landed on the ground. Nathan gave a grin," Earthquake Groudon."

The ground began to tremble as Groudon used the Earthquake. Seth knew he had to do something," Use Magnet Rise Raichu."

Raichu grunted as it used magnetism to float above the ground, completely negating Earthquake.

Nathan grinned at this, this was a battle for the ages," Groundon, use Solarbeam again."

Seth knew the time had come," Raichu, use Bestow."

Raichu seemed to glow as whatever it had on it was sent away. The glow emcompassed Groudon, and Raichu vanished. The Solarbeam tore up the ground where it was standing before.

Nathan was confused by this, what did he do. Seth took notice of the confused looks on Nathan and on a majority of the people in the stands, and he clarified," My Raichu has had an item on him this entire time. A Lagging Tail. This makes him heavier, slows him down a lot, and makes it harder for Magnet Rise to work as well. I use the Tail as a training method, and as such, my Raichu's speed with it is great, and without it, is absolutely unbelievable. I can say with absolute certainity, that Raichu is among the fastest pokemon in this tournament. Bestow has allowed me to fight without the Lagging Tail, and in fact, it gives the Lagging Tail to your Groudon. It will slow him down some, and make my Raichu faster. A great trick, don't you think?"

Nathan smiled," This is absolutely incredible. I have to say, I am surprised that you've given me this much trouble. But let's continue. Groudon, Lava Plume."

Seth called," Protect Raichu."

A powerful barrier appeared before Raichu, and Lava Plume hit it hard. The barrier held though, and Seth called out," Now, Rest."

Raichu nodded, before going to sleep as it's wounds healed.

Nathan smiled," Smack Down Groudon."

Without warning, the mighty arm of Groudon hit Raichu, knocking it to the ground and negating Magnet Rise.

Without waiting any longer, Nathan called," Earthquake Groudon. Let's finish it."

Seth yelled at Raichu," Sleep Talk."

Raichu seemed to mumble something, and another barrier appeared around it. The Earthquake couldn't get through it.

Seth sighed as Raichu woke up. Protect. His luck had held. He smiled," Iron Tail, one more time."

Raichu disappeared as it's tail began to glow. It all but flew up to Groudon's head, and hit it with the Iron Tail. Groudon stumbled back from the blow.

Nathan smiled at the power in that little Raichu. But it was time to end this," Groudon, Giga Impact."

Groudon jumped into the air as it began to glow. Seth called," Hyper Beam Raichu."

Raichu appeared and launched a massive Hyper Beam at Groudon. The beam collided with the descending Pokemon, and held. It was actually holding up the Groudon, stopping it from finishing the move. But it was straining, trying to hold the move. Seth yelled," Don't hold back Raichu. Full power."

Raichu seemed to glow, and the beam intensified. And with a tremendous effort, the beam threw hit the barrier keeping the battle contained, and then the ground. The ground rumbled from the impact.

Nathan called," It has to rest now Groudon, Earth Power."

Groudon glowed as it staggered to it's feet. And underneath Raichu, the ground erupted in power. Raichu was thrown through the air, and hit the ground unmoving.

After a few seconds of watching, the referee raised his flag," Raichu is unable to battle. Winner Groudon and trainer Nathan Fawkes." The crowd erupted into cheers, as the two trainers recalled their pokemon. The two moved to the center of the arena, shook hands, and departed.

Mr. Goodshow stood up and addressed the crowd," We will have an hour break before the next battle. Please enjoy the use of the facilities until then."

Ash smiled as he moved towards the waiting area for the trainers. He looked at the two pokemon he had decided would battle in this one. Gengar and Pidgeot.

One hour later, the call for the next battle came. As he moved out to the arena, he saw the stands were alive with cheering people.

The referee looked between the two of them, and said," This will be a two on two match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Tay Zonday of Veilstone City. Trainers, hold your first pokeball in your left hand and wait for my signal to begin."

The two took their choices into their hands, and then the call came to release. Ash and Tay both sent their pokeballs into the air, and released the pokemon within.

The referee raised his flags high, and yelled," First round of the Winner's Tournament, Second battle. Pidgeot versus Exploud, begin."

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

This was fun to write. I hope it is worth the wait. I was having trouble with the battle between Groudon and Raichu. I wanted it to be a long battle, but didn't know how to make it longer. I hope this is satisfactory. And if anyone wants to suggest a person for one of the other slots for the Winner's Tournament, please do so. I might not use them, but there is a chance I will. So, I leave you with this. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

alright, here is the next chapter. In this one, Ash and Tay fight. Should be fun. Now, let's get it on. chapter nine, begin.

* * *

><p>As soon as the call came to begin, Ash yelled," Quick Attack."<p>

Tay countered," Ice Fang Exploud." The quick strike hit the Exploud, but his Ice Fang did it's job too, and Pidgeot cried out in pain.

Ash yelled," Break free Pidgeot. Use Air Slash."

The damaging attack hit Exploud and threw him off Pidgeot. Ash wasted no time," Tailwind Pidgeot."

Tay smiled," Hyper Voice Exploud." The voice rang out, and Pidgeot tried to move out of range, but wasn't fast enough. It crashed into the ground. Tay capitilzed on this," Supersonic Exploud."

Ash said," Pidgeot, get out of there."

Pidgeot got up into the air and moved back, out of range of the Supersonic. Ash contemplated the situation,' He is able to use the sound powers in an area of effect. Makes sense, sound goes out in every direction. Can he use it in a beam style though?'

Ash called," Pidgeot, Hurricane."

Pidgeot flapped its wings, and the winds picked up as the attack flew at Exploud. Tay gave a grin," Echoed Voice."

The voice was all but drowned out in the winds, but it still was enough to disrupt the attack and allow Exploud out of danger.

Ash gave a grin. This Exploud was an absolute monster. He was loving this," Keep up the attacks Pidgeot. Use Twister."

Tay smiled again," Echoed Voice Exploud. Keep it up until I say otherwise."

The voice rang out again, more powerful than before. The twister was disrupted by the voice.

Ash gave a groan. He was going to have to be faster than the voice. He smiled," Agility to get in close. Then use Aerial Ace."

Pidgeot vanished from sight, and with a great hit, got to Exploud faster than the voice could go out again.

Then the power of Echoed Voice hit Pidgeot with the force of a train. Pidgeot was thrown to the ground, crying out as it hit the unforgiving stone. Tay called out," Thunder Fang." The fang hit Pidgeot, and he dropped like a stone.

The referee raised his flag," Pidgeot is unable to battle. Winner Exploud. Trainer Ketchum, please send out your replacement."

Ash recalled his Pidgeot. He looked down at the ball, smiling. Then he pulled out another," Show them your will Gengar." With a flash, the ghost appeared.

The referee raised his flags," Second round, Exploud versus Gengar. Begin."

Ash again wasted no time," Rain Dance Gengar."

Gengar began to dance, to the confusion of Tay and the crowd. Then the rain began. Tay called," Thunder Fang Exploud." As the attack rushed forward, Tay held his breath.

"Gengar, Thunder."

Those words made it all clear to him. The massive lightning strike hit Exploud with all the fury one expects of lightning.

Tay was stunned. That Gengar was monstrous to do that to Exploud. He smiled as he called," Rest Exploud."

As the Exploud began to sleep, Ash smiled," Dream Eater."

A spectral version of Gengar rushed forward and bit down on Exploud for a moment, causing him intense pain. Then the specter returned to Gengar. Ash called," Now, while it can't attack, get in close and use Brick Break."

Tay called," Sleep Talk Exploud."

The Exploud mumbled, but to Tay's horror, a mighty Hyper Beam ripped out of it's mouth. Gengar gave a creepy grin as it continued towards the downed Exploud. The beam passed right through it, impacting the barrier. Ash smiled as the fighting move landed on the Exploud, hurting it severely and knocking it into wakefullness.

Ash yelled," One more time Gengar. Thunder."

The bolt ripped through the sky, and hit the Exploud again. It fell, and didn't move.

The ref raised his flag," Exploud is unable to battle. Winner Gengar. Trainer Zonday, send out your replacement."

Tay recalled his Exploud, and said," Ash, you are a great battler. Now, let's see if you can take on my best. Come on my friend."

He released the pokeball, and a large blue toad like thing appeared.

Ash breathed in awe. This would be fun.

The referee raised his flags," final round. Seismitoad versus Gengar. Begin."

Tay made the first move quickly," Earthquake Seismitoad."

As the ground began shaking from the attack, Gengar jumped up on Ash's command. Then he all but flew at Seismitoad. Tay saw it happen, but wasn't fast enough to get his Seismitoad to counter the frightenly fast poison jab that came at him. Seismitoad fell back from the hit, but shook it off in a moment. The two pokemon glared at each other.

The standoff was ended when Tay yelled," Scald Seismitoad."

The toad launched a stream of superheated water at Gengar. Ash ordered his Gengar to take it. Then he said," Payback Gengar."

The attack hit from no where, and Ash was just getting started," Now use Shadow Claw."

Tay grinned," counter with Muddy Water Seismitoad."

The Shadow Claw went awry as the massive wave of dirty water swept up both Pokemon. Seismitoad came up on top of the wave, but Gengar was another story. He was swamped by the attack. As the attack ended, Tay continued," Earthquake again."

This time the attack was effective. Gengar was thrown against the barrier by the damaging attack. Ash called out desperately," Gengar, get up. I know you can do it. Please."

Gengar got back up, with difficulty. Then it gave a thumbs up to Ash. Ash grinned at the determination of his pokemon," Pain Split Gengar."

Tay was struck dumb by the sudden attack. He honestly didn't expect Gengar to get back up. Then the Pain Split happened, and his Seismitoad was hurt badly. He called," Bulldoze. Tear him up."

Ash smiled as the ground was tore apart by Seismitoad," Giga Drain Gengar."

Tay was about to call off his pokemon, but the attack was already upon Gengar. He could only watch in horror as the Bulldoze damaged Gengar, but Giga Drain instantly restored it. He called out," Back off and use Aqua Ring."

Seismitoad back off and concentrated. A ring of water appeared around him, and began healing his injuries. Ash gave his order," Hypnosis Gengar."

Gengar got right in Seismitoad's face and began to wave his arms around, drawing Seismitoad's eyes to them. Within a moment, Seismitoad's eyes were drooping, in another, they were closed and he began to snore gently.

Ash grin threatened to split his face in half as he said," Let's end this now Gengar. Dream Eater."

Tay yelled out in desperation," Sleep Talk."

Just like in the last match, Seismitoad mumbled. And an absolute torrent of water came out of his mouth. Hydro Pump. It hit the Gengar as it finished it's move, and threw it backwards into the barrier. Then Dream Eater descended, harming Seismitoad, before healing Gengar.

Ash smiled," It was a good match Tay. But it's over now. Gengar, Energy Ball."

The green orb of pure power appeared before Gengar. Then it was launched at Seismitoad just as it awoke. The attack hit him dead center, and threw him through the air. He landed against the barrier, and didn't get back up.

The referee looked at the scene for a moment, then declared," Seismitoad is unable to battle. Winner is Gengar and Trainer Ash Ketchum."

Ash gave a smile as he and Tay recalled their Pokemon. The two met in the middle and shook hands.

Ash moved away, into the catacomb of tunnels in the walls. Within a few minutes, he was outside. He was bowled over by a running child. The child shouted an apology as he took off. Ash just waved it off. He turned and started off towards his hotel, only to reach down and feel his belt. Some of his pokeballs were gone.

He mumbled," Damn that kid." He turned back and took off after the thief.

He was slowly catching up to the running thief before the kid turned a corner. Ash was only a second behind, and saw something that made him stop.

Tobias stared down the child that had taken his pokemon. He saw Ash and said," I take it he tried to steal from you too?"

Ash took a moment to catch his breath, but eventually said," yeah. Three of my pokeballs off my belt. At least one is special."

Tobias nodded, and said," Return his pokemon to him child."

The boy stood defiantly," How about no. I'll take your Legendary Pokemon too and be on my way." He held up a Pokeball.

Tobias sighed," Very well. I'll even be kind. I won't use one of my Legendaries."

He reached into his coat and threw out a ball. Ash stared in awe at the imposing sight. Far larger than any he had ever seen, this monster stood nearly nine feet tall. It had two small legs, but it wasn't standing on them. It was keeping itself afloat with it's mighty wings. Two arms that ended in heads. About half it's body was black, but it's underbelly, legs, the tail's backside, and each head was a sick looking green. Purple plumage could be seen on each head, and two stripes of puple ran down it's belly, along with one down the tail. A massive, shiny Hydreigon.

The kid took a step back, but then gathered his wits and threw his ball. Out came a large white monster with green forearms and legs, and viscious purple eyes. It began to snow as soon as it came out, until a freezing snow storm began. Abomasnow.

The boy didn't even wait for a signal," Blizzard now Abomasnow."

Tobias calmly replied," Incinerate."

The fire attack tore through the freezing beam in a moment. Then impacted Abomasnow. it howled in pain. Tobias didn't let it recover," Flamethrower."

The more powerful fire move crashed through the air, and the boy cried out," Protect."

The fire move hit the barrier, and after a moment, ended. Tobias was relentless," End it now." He paused, glancing over at Ash, before finishing," Shatterpact."

Ash was struck dumb as his own created move was used. It was devastating. Ash saw the hit, and saw Abomasnow fold like a house of cards. When it was done, Ash stalked forward and retrieved his stolen balls from the boy. Tobias led him away, before throwing over his shoulder to the kid," I hope you learned your lesson Christopher."

As they headed for the hotels, Ash asked," He never gave his name. How do you know it?"

Tobias sighed," Christopher is my younger brother. He wants to beat me. I am the mark he has set to measure himself. I didn't know it was so bad though. He's always tried to find Legendary Pokemon to capture, to challenge mine. But I didn't think he would resort to stealing. I will have words with our parents about him when I return to my home. This sort of behavior is unacceptable."

Ash nodded, and they parted ways. Only after they parted did Ash remember that Tobias used his move. He swore when he saw Tobias had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

Alright, here is chapter nine. I hope you like this one. And in case you recognize it, the part where the thief was Tobias's brother, the idea was originally Sojoukou Senkuo. He used it in his story Master of Legendaries. He's a great author, and his stories are worth looking up. Now, your turn. Review. Go on. You know you want to. Tell me what you like. What you don't like. Just review, 'kay? Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter ten. In this one, a new day is here, and first battle is Paul against a face from Ash's past. Let's get it on. Chapter ten, begin.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned bright and beautiful. As noon rolled up, the stadium began to fill. Ash was sitting with his friends and family, waiting for the battle to begin. He knew Paul was battling today, first match in fact. Provided the battles didn't take too long, they would go through three today, That would let the last three be tomorrow. A day of rest came after that, then round two began.<p>

Ash looked down at the field, and saw Paul was waiting. he looked to his opponent. He looked familiar. Then it hit him," Brock, is that Ritchie down there?"

Brock looked at him, and then nodded," Yeah, that's Ritchie. I didn't know he was in the tournament."

Ash leaned forward, this promised to be good.

Down on the field, Paul looked at his opponet. He was the same age as Ash, and even bore a resemblance to him. On his shoulder was a Pikachu, and both trainer and pokemon looked ready for battle.

The referee held up his hands, and the stadium got a little quieter as they waited," This will be a two on two match between Ritchie Vedue of Celadon City and Paul Hand of Veilstone City. Trainers, hold your first pokeball in your left hand and wait for my signal to begin."

Paul and Ritchie both chose their pokemon, and the call came to release. Both threw their balls up and with a flash of light, the two choices were revealed.

The referee raised his flags high, and yelled," First round of the Winner's Tournament, Third battle. Charizard versus Magmortar, begin."

Paul wasted no time," Thunder Punch." Magmortar's hand sparked with electricity, and it ran at Charizard.

Ritchie was unafraid," Zippo, Flame Burst." Charizard launched a quick burst of fire at the running Magmortar, and it hit hard. But Magmortar powered through, and hit Charizard with the electric punch. Ritchie yelled out," Overheat now Zippo."

Charizard began to pour out fire, aiming to do severe damage with it's power. Paul contered calmly," Protect."

A green barrier appeared, blocking the fiery attack. Paul continued," Thunderbolt."

As a bolt of lightning began to shoot towards Charizard, Ritchie called," Dig."

Charizard instantly dug into the ground, disappearing below. Paul didn't seem to care," Earthquake."

The ground shook as Magmortar unleashed, and with a cry, Charizard was above ground again. Once more, Paul took command," Rock Slide."

Ritchie was getting angry. All his abilities seemed like they couldn't do anything in the face of such cold determination. He shook his head," No more hiding Zippo. Hyper Beam."

The mighty beam came from Charizard's mouth, overtook the Rock Slide, and continued on to Magmortar. It hit hard, and Magmortar stumbled back from the attack. But then the attack was done, and while it was hurt, it wasn't out.

Paul gave a very slight smirk," Thunderbolt."

Another bolt of lightning came out and struck Charizard. It yelled in pain, and then glared at Magmortar. Ritchie yelled out," Zippo, Dragon Dance."

As Charizard began to sway, Paul knew he had to finish this," Magmortar, standby to use Hyper Beam." Magmortar began to charge it's beam, and on Paul's command, fired the mighty pillar of destruction.

Ritchie said," Move Zippo."

Charizard heard him, and shot straight up into the air, avoiding the rushing beam of defeat.

Paul glared at the defiant Charizard. Ritchie continued," Zippo, use Dragon Rush."

As Charizard rushed forward, encased in purple energy, Paul waited for the opportune moment. At the last possible second, he yelled," Protect."

The green barrier burst into life just in time to catch Charizard on it. It bounced off, and landed right in front of Magmortar. Charizard glared at it's fellow fire type, but then the next command came," Hyper Beam."

Ritchie was desperate," Hyper Beam too Zippo."

Up in the stands, Ash was quietly rooting for Ritchie. Dawn asked," Ash, who is Ritchie? You and Brock know him."

Ash smiled," Ritchie is in many ways, just like me. We met in the Indigo League. His main Pokemon were his starter, Sparky the Pikachu, Zippo, his charmander at the time, and Happy, his Butterfree. I had each of them as well, though my Butterfree was off mating at the time. He and I became fast friends, and eventually, in the top sixteen, we met each other in battle. He planned his matches, and his training. I did not. In the end, he defeated me."

He noticed everyone was looking down, and he was quick to clarify," Don't be sad. It took some time, but I learned from the defeat, and I am now better for it."

Everyone nodded, and looked back to the battle.

Both beams were evenly matched, and eventually, tapered off. but the strain was showing on both Pokemon.

Ritchie looked at Zippo. He was exhausted. He smiled as he called," Zippo, Rest now."

Zippo nodded, and went to sleep as the scrapes and cuts healed.

Paul was quick to capitalize," Rock Slide."

Ritchie was calm," Snore."

The sound came out and struck Magmortar, dropping it back and disrupting Rock Slide. Ritchie called for another snore, and Paul countered with a Fire Blast. Then Charizard woke and the battle was back on.

Paul smirked," Get in close Magmortar. Use Thunderpunch."

Ritchie tried to order some distance, but Paul was relentless," Use Psychic to hold him." Even as the punch came closer, Magmortar glowed purple, and Charizard was held in place as the lightning encased fist came at him. The impact knocked him back, hard.

Ritchie gave a grin," Let's finish this. Blast Burn."

Paul gave an order, but no one but Magmortar heard him over the sound of the Blast Burn. Then the attack hit, and consumed Magmortar in fire. Close to thirty seconds later, the attack ended. Ritchie's eyes widened as he looked at the scene.

Magmortar stood, completely unhurt. There was no sign it had even been hit. At first, Ritchie thought Paul had ordered Protect at the last minute. But his keen eyes pointed out a flaw to that thought.

Between Charizard and Magmortar, the ground was scorched and blackened, victim to the power of the Blast Burn. If Protect had been used, the scorch would have ended a foot or so in front of Magmortar. It didn't. The scorching continued to the edge of the battlefield, only stopping when it hit the barrier to protect the stands. He thought for a moment. Then it came to him.

"Substitute, right?"

Paul nodded slightly to the question. Ritchie breathed out.

Substitute works by sacrificing a bit of vitality to create what amounts to a doll, a clone of the user. It took the damage for the user so long as it existed. It had a pocket dimension within it, and the user hid there, only coming out to attack. It was difficult to use effectively. If it was, though, it was a great move to have.

Paul gave a grunt as Ritchie drew the correct conclusion. He wasn't about to let him continue. That Charizard was a pain," Magmortar, use Rock Slide."

Ritchie knew it hadn't been long enough for Charizard to move. He could only watch in horrored awe as the Rock Slide bore down on Zippo, crushing him underneath.

The referee raised his flag," Charizard is unable to battle. Winner Magmortar. Trainer Vedue, send out your replacement."

Ritchie gave a grin as he recalled Zippo. This was intense. He said," Let's go, Cruise."

From the Pokeball, came a powerful looking Tyranitar. The referee announced," Second round, Tyranitar versus Magmortar. Begin."

Ritchie wasted no time," Cruise, Rock Slide."

Paul gave his order too," Hyper Beam Magmortar."

But Magmortar was weakened by the battle with Charizard, and couldn't pull enough power into the attack. His weak Hyper Beam was tore through by the Rock Slide, and Magmortar took a mighty hit, leaving him down, but not quite out.

"Cruise, Earthquake." The powerful ground move ended Magmortar's reign in a moment.

The referee raised his flag," Magmortar is unable to battle. Winner Tyranitar. Trainer Hand, send out your replacement."

Paul returned his Magmortar, and threw out a new ball," Torterra, standby for battle."

The referee raised his flags," Final round, Tyranitar versus Torterra, begin."

Paul wasted no time," Torterra, Energy Ball." Torterra yelled out it's name as energy gathered before his mouth. Then the ball was launched at Tyranitar.

Ritchie called out," Ice Punch it away Cruise." Tyranitar's arm began to glow with a blue light as it struck the incoming Energy Ball. The ball was shot to the side, missing Tyranitar. Ritchie said," now, use Crunch."

Paul smirked," Wood Hammer."

The attack hit Tyranitar hard, knocking him away. Ritchie snarled in impotent rage. He said," Now Earthquake Cruise."

Paul smirked," Curse Torterra."

The shaking of Earthquake was fierce, but Torterra glowed, and took the damage without issue. Then Paul commanded," Now use your Earthquake Torterra."

The shaking from Torterra's Earthquake was considerably more than Tyranitar's. Ritchie and Paul both had to brace themselves, and Tyranitar fell to the ground from the shaking, taking tremendous damage.

Ritchie yelled," Cruise, shake it off and use Ice Punch on him."

Tyranitar staggered up and ran forward. His arm glowed blue once more as he thrust it forward. Paul smirked and gave his order," Use Frenzy Plant."

Plants burst to life all around Torterra's body. The foliage tore into Tyranitar with a vengeance. Ritchie could only watch as his Tyranitar was forced to one knee from the onslaught. Then it was over, and Torterra breathed heavily from the exertion.

But Tyranitar wasn't out just yet. He was hurt, but he was still ready to battle, and Ritchie immediately started on that," Dark Pulse Cruise."

Paul ordered," Brace yourself Torterra, weather the strike."

The Dark Pulse hit Torterra, but did little real damage. Ritchie grew angry with this, and said," Get in close and use Ice Fang Cruise."

Tyranitar moved towards Torterra, and Paul was still supremely calm. He said," End this Torterra. Superpower."

A moment too late, Ritchie realized he had played right into Paul's hand. He could only watch as Torterra launched a Superpower attack at point blank range. The attack blew Tyranitar to the barrier, and he dropped like a stone.

The referee raised his flag," Tyranitar is unable to battle. Winner is Torterra and Trainer Hand."

Paul and Ritchie recalled their pokemon, and Ritchie held out his hand to shake. Paul shook it briefly, and Ritchie said," The better trainer won here today. I hope you are ready for the battles to come Paul."

Paul removed his hand, and walked away. Ritchie shook his head at the arrogant trainer, and left the arena.

Up in the stands, Ash decided to go find Ritchie. He told his dad where he was going, and left the seats. He made his way down to the catacombs below the stadium, reaching the preparation room within fifteen minutes. He saw Ritchie leave the room as he came up. He called," Ritchie, wait up."

Ritchie looked up at the voice, and realized who it was," As I live and breathe, Ash Ketchum. It's good to see you man."

They gave each other a quick hug, and then separated. Ash started speaking," I saw your match. You've improved a lot in the time I've not seen you."

Ritchie nodded," Thanks man. I still couldn't beat him though. He was just too much for me."

Ash smiled at Ritchie," When i was travelling through Sinnoh, Paul was my first and chief rival. He and I disagreed intensely on training methods, and it showed in our battles. I managed to win once against him, in the Sinnoh league battles. He is one of the most powerful trainers I have ever seen, outside of the Elites."

Ritchie nodded, understanding where Ash was coming from. Ash smiled at his friend again," Now, let's go get some seats. The next round will be starting soon."

Ritchie grinned, and the two headed off to the stands, to watch the rest of the matches.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

Here is chapter ten. I have no excuse for the supreme lateness of this chapter, except that I was having trouble finishing the fight between Tyranitar and Torterra. Add to that my other pokemon story taking up my time, and you get the huge gap betweeen the last update and this one. So, tell me what you think of this. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	11. goodbye

I have some bad news. Due to the increased adherance to the rules, I can no longer continue to post on this site. I am not being banned or anything like it. This is really just my protesting the changes. I am sorry to all of you, but I can't do this any more. If you want to find me elsewhere, I will be posting on Ficwad and Yourfanfiction. Soon as I get an invite, sometime in September, I will also be posting on Archive of our own. In one week, I will be removing my stories from this site. Peace for the final time.

Mint Man Bail


	12. a new beginning

OK, due to people asking a lot, I will not be removing my stories from here. And for those who want to know my ID on the other sites, I have decided to not post on Ficwad at this time, due to confusion on how to post there. On yourfanfiction, I have the same username, Mint Man Bail. I have not actually posted any stories yet. I am going to spend some time building up a backlog on my stories, at least ten chapters for all of them. So don't expect any posts for a while. Peace one more time.

Mint Man Bail


End file.
